Phineas Medieval Adventure
by Exotos135
Summary: Alternate Universe fic.Phineas wakes up in the medieval era where he discovers he is the hero of a legend telling about him defeating the princess,can Phineas suceed?
1. The Legend

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Wood House, Phineas's Room "9:00 AM"

(Phineas woke up in a bed he had never seen before)

Phineas: huh?, where am i?

(Phineas got off the bed and noticed he was wearing a warrior armor)

Phineas: hey, when did i weared this?

(Phineas heard a trumphet sound and a female voice calling for him)

Female Voice: Phineas, get over here!

Phineas: allright, im coming!

(Phineas went downstairs where he saw Candace dressed in medieval clothes)

Phineas: Candace?

Candace: finally, come with me!

(Candace grabbed Phineas hand and both left the house walking to the center of medieval Danville)

Phineas: where are we going?

Candace: to the center of the village, the messager will arrive there.

Phineas: the messager?

Candace: you will see him soon.

(when they arrived,a knight that looked like Jeremy arrived riding a horse)

Candace: oooh, he is so beutifull.

Jeremy-look-alike: where is Phineas Flynn-Fletcher from the Flynn clan?

Phineas: me?

(Candace pushed Phineas to the Jeremy-look-alike)

Phineas: ow!

Jeremy-look-alike: hmm?

Phineas: umm, hi mister...

Jeremy: Jeremy johnson from the johnson clan, i am here looking for Phineas Flynn-Fletcher from the Flynn clan.

Phineas: t-that would be me.

Jeremy: then get on, i will guide you to the castle of the Queen.

(Phineas got on the horse and both he and Jeremy went riding to the castle of the queen)

Castle of the Queen, Entrance "9:05 AM"

(when they arrived,Jeremy and Phineas got off the horse and went to the gate)

Jeremy: remember, you must show respect to the queen no matter what.

Phineas: sure, no problem.

(before they could enter,a pair of knights blocked their way)

Knight 1: none shall pass!

Knight 2: state your business with the queen.

Jeremy: im Jeremy Johnson, im here to bring Phineas Flynn-Fletcher to the Queen.

Knight 1: ...fine, you may pass.

(the Knights left and Jeremy and Phineas went in)

Castle of the Queen, throne room "9:17 AM"

(in the throne room, Jeremy and Phineas went in and introduced themselves to the Queen)

Jeremy: Queen Linda, it is a honor to see you.

Queen Linda: do not be so formal, Jeremy, is Phineas with you?

Jeremy: yes, he is here.

Phineas: hi.

Queen Linda: hmhmhm, he is just as adorable as i thought.

Phineas: thanks, so what do you need me for?

Queen Linda: come with me, Phineas.

(the Queen got off her throne and grabbed Phineas hand)

Queen Linda: Jeremy, you can leave if you want.

Jeremy: thank you, your highness.

(Jeremy left)

Queen Linda: now come with me.

(Queen Linda and Phineas went to a secret room)

Phineas: so, what do you want me to do?

Queen Linda: the legend tells of a mighty warrior with the purest heart.

(Queen Linda took out an image of a warrior that looked like Phineas)

Phineas: the warrior looks like me!

Queen Linda: it is because that warrior is you.

Phineas: oh, then what?

(Queen Linda took out many images, this time illustrating how his journey would be)

Queen Linda: you first must go to the Forest of Fairies, there you will find the fairy of health, Baljeet.

Phineas: arent fairies female?

Queen Linda: he is not a fairy, he just spends most of his time in the forest of fairies.

Phineas: then what is he?

Queen Linda: ...he is a magician.

Phineas: cool, then what?

Queen Linda: you will go to the cave of earth, where you will retrieve the sword of truth, oh and you will meet a troll.

Phineas: sword of truth?

Queen Linda: it wil be explained later, anyway, then you will cross the sea of despair and arrive at the entrance.

Phineas: of who?

Queen Linda: of the princess.

(Phineas looked at the images, none of wich actually showed what the princess looked like)

Phineas: where is the princess?

Queen Linda: she is not pictured here, her look is not something anybody would want to know.

Phineas: is she really that ugly?

Queen Linda: no she is average, but her identity must be keep a secret.

Phineas: why?

Queen Linda: so that nobody may freak out if they ever saw her among the normal people.

Phineas: so, i have to become get Baljeet the magician to join, retrieve a powerfull sword and fight a troll, cross a sea i

never heard of, invade the castle of the princess and end her evil once and for all?

Queen Linda: oh i almost forgot, you might encounter the pink, green and black knight in your way.

Phineas: pink knight?

Queen Linda: nobody knows where the pink knight came from, nor does anybody knows what he wants.

Phineas: and the green and black knights?

Queen Linda: they are the blind followers of the princess.

Phineas: hmmm, i will need a weapon, do you have anything i could use?

Queen Linda: i am sorry but no, no i dont.

Phineas: well, i guess i can improvise until i get that sword.

(some moments later, Phineas was about to leave to the forest of fairies)

Queen Linda: Phineas, i want to tell you one thing before you leave.

Phineas: yes?

Queen Linda: the fairies are mischievous creatures that love to mess with directions, so try to not go around in circles.

Phineas: how do i recognize when i have been tricked by the fairies?

Queen Linda: once in a while, you might hear a voice laughing, that will usually means the fairies are laughing.

Phineas: and?

Queen Linda: they will be laughing at you.

Phineas: hmmm, i think i get it, thank you your highness.

Queen Linda: good luck, Phineas, you are our only hope.

Phineas: sure, you can turst me.

(Phineas left the castle and went walking alone to the forest of fairies)


	2. Forest of Fairies

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Forest of Fairies, Entrance "9:50 AM"

(in the Forest of Fairies, 5 wingless fairies that looked like Adyson,Milly,Holly,Ginger and Katie were talking)

Adyson-look-alike: so what prank did you do this weekend, Milly?

Milly: i made an "elf-lock" on a sleeper, who knows how he will react once he notice it.

Holly-look-alike: yeah?, well i turned dirt into a delicious omelet and a random villager eat it!, his reaction was priceless

Ginger-look-alike: very good, very good, but look behind you, Holly.

Holly: why?

(Holly turned around to see a serpent behind her)

Holly: AAAAH!

(the serpent suddenly turned to be a piece of wood,transformed by Ginger)

Ginger: hahahahahahaha!, if you just saw your face, it was hilarious!

Holly: hahaha, very funny Ginger.

Ginger: tyhanks i do what i can.

Katie-look-alike: so, what prank shall we do this day?

Milly: i dont know, Katie.

Adyson-look-alike: well, how about if we try to steal something from someone?

Katie-look-alike: like who, Adyson?

(in that moment, a fairy that looked like Gretchen interrupted the talk)

Gretchen-look-alike: girls, girls, a human boy is coming!

Adyson: where Gretchen?

Gretchen: there!

(the fairies looked at the human boy that was passing by, it was Phineas)

Phineas: now, the Forest of Fairies should be ahead, i better avoid the fairies.

Gretchen: what should we do?

Adyson: mess with his head, of course.

(the 6 fairies went flying using magic to Phineas,Adyson arrived first)

Adyson: hi!

Phineas: ah!, oh wait, it is just a fairy...a fairy?!

Adyson: who are you calling a fairy!?

Phineas: but you are a-

Adyson: hold your horses right there!

Phineas: but i do not have a horse.

Adyson: whatever, we f-f-f-f-f-FAIRIES!, hate to be called that, call us the "fair folk" or "good folk", GOT IT HUMAN!?

Phineas: yes, yes, the fair folk or good folk, right?

Adyson: mm-hmm.

Phineas: never fai-

Adyson: DO NOT CALL US THAT!

Phineas: allright, allright.

(while Adyson was talking,the other fairies went inside Phineas pocket and searched for something to steal

Milly: let's see...i found a coin!

Katie: i found a peach!

Holly: i found a plothole!

Gretchen: we dont need that, hey i found an apple!

(back with Phineas and Adyson)

Phineas: but arent you supposed to have wings?

Adyson: no, some fair folk do, some fair folk do not, i am one of many who does not have wings.

Phineas: and what do you do in your free time?

Adyson: i really doubt ou want to know.

Phineas: ok, i was just asking.

Adyson: so what brings you here at the Forest of Fairies?

Phineas: im here looking for Baljeet the magician.

(in the pocket,Ginger oculd hear everything)

Ginger: my Baljeet?!

Milly: uh-oh, she is mad.

Holly: yeah, we gotta be carefull.

(Milly and Holly looked at eachother for a moment,then after both smiled at eachother,they left the pocket)

Katie: well, we have to leave Ginger, try not to be too protective of Baljeet.

Ginger: yes, i will try.

(Ginger,Katie and Gretchen left the pocket and went to hide at the top of a tree,where Ginger could still hear the conversation)

Adyson: so, why do you need to see Baljeet?

Phineas: well, i want to ask him something.

Ginger(angry): possibly about if he would like to marry a human girl.

Adyson: and do you know he is in a relationship with a fairy?

Phineas: well, i think she would be fine too.

Ginger: OF COURSE I WOULD NOT BE FINE WITH THAT!

(Gretchen and Milly grabbed Ginger and pulled her back into hiding)

Phineas: what was that?

Adyson: a friend of mine who wants to know you.

Phineas: well, i guess i can ask her if she knows where Baljeet is.

Adyson: i doubt that is a good idea, all you need to do is follow the arrows.

Phineas: what arrows?

Adyson: those arrows.

(Adyson pointed at arrows painted in a sign that made a path)

Phineas: hmm, i did not noticed them before, thanks ummm...

Adyson: i prefer to leave my name in secret, so goodbye.

(Adyson left and Phineas went walking the path the arrows marked)

Adyson: ok gals, what did you stealed?

Katie: a peach, a coin and an apple.

Adyson: nothing else?

Holly: i found a plothole, but we didnt need it for now.

Milly: and as long as Ginger is bounded and gagged, she will not mess with the arrows.

Gretchen: ...say, where is Ginger?

(Ginger was behind an sign)

Ginger: so, do you think you can take Baljeet away from me, isnt it?

(Ginger turned around the sign to pint at a brush where a warthog was sleeping)

Ginger: gihihi, that should do it.

(Ginger went to the place the warthog was sleeping and Phineas followed said sign,without realizing where he ended up)

Phineas: man, i wonder-

(Phineas looked at the warthog,who was sleeping)

Phineas: huh?

Ginger: gihihi, this is gonna be fun.

Phineas: well, i guess i should leave before it wakes up.

(Ginger kicked the warthogs nose,waking it up)

Ginger: time to eat, warthog!

Phineas: uh-oh.

(Phineas runed away from the warthog while Ginger enjoyed the view)

Ginger: this is so fun.

Phineas: how could i forget to bring weapons?!

(Phineas continued to run until he got cornered)

Phineas: oh no, a dead-end!

(the warthog attacked,but suddenly it was frozen by an ice attack that came out of nowhere)

Phineas: huh?, it...it forze?

?: no problem.

(Phineas looked at a black kid in a violet robe and holding an staff)

Phineas: are you...are you Baljeet the magician?

Baljeet: yes, yes i am, a pleasure to meet you Phineas.

Phineas: how do you know my name?

Baljeet: i know your name because i knew one day you would arrive here.

Phineas: ...so how did you knew my name?

Baljeet: i guessed it.

Phineas: ah, so would you like to-

Ginger: NOOOOO!

(Ginger went flying towards Baljeet)

Phineas: huh?

Ginger: you wont take him away!

Phineas: what do you mean?, i wanna ask him if he wants to go with me in exchange of anything.

Ginger: hmmm, how can i trust you?

Baljeet: trust him, Ginger.

Ginger: fine.

(Ginger left Baljeet alone)

Baljeet: you need me for help in your journey, right?

Phineas: umm, yeah.

Baljeet: i accept and i dont need anything in exchange.

Phineas: cool!, now i need to get to the cave of earth.

Baljeet: it is not too far form here.

Phineas: could you guide me?

Baljeet: sure, Ginger, take care of the Forest of Fairies while im out, okay?

Ginger: sure honey.

Phineas: well lets go!

Baljeet: of course.

(Phineas and Baljeet left the Forest of Fairies and went walking to the Cave of Earth)


	3. the Cave of Earth part 1

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Road to the Cave of Earth "9:57 AM"

(in the road,Phineas and Baljeet were talking)

Phineas: so, how is it like to be a wizard?

Baljeet: magician.

Phineas: yeah that.

Baljeet: it is a difficult job, but someone has to do it.

Phineas: so you can control the elements and stuff?

Baljeet: no, only ice and fire, but i am learning.

Phineas: oh...

(however,they didnt they were being watched by the princess and her servant,an Stacy look alike,in an crystal ball)

the Princess: so, those two think they will get to the Cave of Earth so easy?

Stacy-look-alike: my lady?

the Princess: yes, Stacy from the Hirano clan?

Stacy: what makes you think they wont arrive there?

the Princess: easy, i sended the Pink Knight to get "rid" of them.

Stacy: hmmm...by the way, where is the redheaded kid weapon?

Baljeet: by the way, where is your weapon?

Phineas: i forgot to bring it with me.

Baljeet: you what?

Phineas: yes, i know it wasnt really responsible, but after i retrieve the sword of truth-

Baljeet: what will you do to defend yourself if someone attacks?

Phineas: like who?

(suddenly,a flash of pink light appeared before them)

Baljeet: like him!

(Baljeet pointed at a knight in Pink armor,it was the Pink Knight)

Phineas: he, i had forgot about him.

Pink Knight: state your business in the Cave of Earth.

Phineas: we are here to retrieve the sword of truth.

Baljeet: and as you can see, outside of me, we cannot defend ourselves from your attacks.

Pink Knight: dont worry, i wont attack...for now, but leave the Cave of Earth if you know whats good for you.

Baljeet: we will go inside and thats that.

Pink Knight: ...fine, be as naive as you are, but dont cry for help when the troll tries to eat you.

(the Pink Knight left in a flash of light)

Phineas: he is really fast.

Baljeet: lets go, the faster we retrieve the sword, the faster that tyrants day will be over.

Phineas: i thought she was a princess.

(Phineas and Baljeet went inside the Earth of Cave)

Earth of Cave "10:10 AM"

(inside,Phineas noticed the entrance had closed)

Phineas: hey, the entrance is closed!

Baljeet: hmp, maybe this is what the Pink Knight meant.

Phineas: now what should we do?

Baljeet: obviously, go and retrieve the sword of truth.

Phineas: ok, say, when did this cave got so big?

Baljeet: what is small on the outside might be enormous in the inside.

Phineas: meh, it doesnt hurt to explore!

Baljeet: it will if there are monsters in here.

(Phineas and Baljeet investigated all of the Cave of Earth,while suddenly music started)

Phineas(singing): the Cave of Earth, the Cave of Earth, is a bigger place then i thought, maybe while investigating we will

find a lot of stuff.

Baljeet(singing): sorry to say, but we cant stay, remember our gooaal, the sword of truth we must retrieve-

Phineas(singing): there is no rush.

Baljeet: what?

Phineas(singing): there is no rush at aaaall.

Baljeet: explain yourself.

Phineas: Baljeet, we are in the Cave of Earth, a place that might not have been visited for years, lets at least investigate.

Baljeet: what do you wanna investigate?

Phineas: everything!

(Phineas and Baljeet slided down an sand slide)

Phineas(singing): eeverythiiiing, might be yeears ooold.

Baljeet: so?

Phineas(singing): understand, we are in a cave of unknow origiiiiin.

Baljeet(singing): what you mean, is that there might be a discovery?

Phineas(singing): yes!

Baljeet(singing): waiting for us?

Phineas(singing): of course!

Baljeet(singing): completely still?

Phineas(singing): you bet!

Baljeet(singing): without any significance of the plot?

Phineas: sure, why not?

Baljeet: ...nah, lets keep searching for the sword of truth.

(Phineas and Baljeet went down a loong slide of gold)

Phineas(singing): the Cave of Earth, is a place of unknow treasuuuure!

Baljeet: where is this taking us?

Phineas(singing): and just to guess, there might be treasure in the next roooom.

Baljeet: i doubt so.

(when the slide ended,Phineas and Baljeet ended up in a room full of trasure chests)

Phineas(singing): see? i was right!, there is treasure here and everywheeeere!

Baljeet: oh my!

Phineas(singing): wich one should i open first?

Baljeet(singing): no dont!

Phineas(singing): why not?

Baljeet(singing): 'cause they are not treasure!

Phineas(singing): then what are they?

(Phineas opened one chest,revealing it had eyes and a long tongue)

Baljeet: it's a mimic!, RUN AWAY!.

(Phineas and Baljeet went trought a set of stairs)

Baljeet(singing): do you understand now?, we are not aloooone!

Phineas: ok i do.

Baljeet(singing): so lets go on and find the sword!

Phineas(singing): understood!, then we will continue our exploration later!

(the music ended and Phineas and Baljeet ended in a long Hall)

Phineas: its long.

Baljeet: no, really?

(Phineas and Baljeet went walking trought the long hall,until they eventually finded the troll,who looked exactly like Buford)

Baljeet: Buford.

Phineas: how do you know his name?

Baljeet: its in his shirt pocket.

(Baljeet pointed at the pocket in the shirt of the troll,wich read:hi, my name is Buford)

Phineas: how indicative.

Baljeet: walk quietly, if he wakes up, we are doomed.

(Phineas and Baljeet quietly walked pass the troll)

Baljeet(whispering): we did it!

Phineas(whispering): awesome!

(unfortunately,the troll woke up without warning)

Buford: huh?..

Baljeet: uh-oh.

Buford: fooood!

(the troll got up and hit his head in the process)

Buford: ow!, why did i had to be so huge?

(the troll was about to attack Phineas and Baljeet,until the crystal ball suddenly turned off)

Stacy: my lady, why did you turned it off?

Candace: cliffhanger.

Stacy: oh.

Candace: now please, go make some popcorns.

Stacy: yes my lady.

(Stacy went to the kitchen to make some popcorns)


	4. the Cave of Earth part 2

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Castle of the Princess, Throne Room "11:00 AM"

(Stacy returned holding a bowl of popcorns)

Stacy: my lady, the popcorns are ready.

Candace: excellent, put them in the table.

(Stacy put the popcorns in the table)

Candace: now, lets end the cliffhanger and see the magificent result.

(Candace turned on the crystal ball,wich showed the heroes and the troll playing cards)

Buford: do you have an 8?

Baljeet: nope, go fishing.

(Candace telepathically talked to the troll)

Candace: hey you fool!

Buford: huh?

Candace: chase them!

Buford: ah yes!

(Buford got up,hitting his head again)

Buford: ouch!, im gonna eat you!

Phineas: ah, now i remember what we were supposed to do, run!

(Phineas and Baljeet got up and escaped running)

Buford: hey come back here!

(Buford started to give chase)

PhineaS: hey!

Baljeet: what?

Phineas: this would make a good level in a videogame!

Baljeet: what are you talking about?!

Phineas: just saying!

(Phineas and Baljeet noticed a two-way that they were going to)

Baljeet: where do we go?

Phineas: left!

Baljeet: then lets go right!

(Phineas and Baljeet went right,where the troll followed by destroying the way)

Phineas: where are we gonna end in?

Baljeet: possibly in the room where the sword of truth is!

Buford: GROOOOOOWL!

Phineas: i hope we arrive here before he gets us!

(Phineas and Baljeet arrived safely to the room where the sword of truth was,but Buford falled unconscious)

Baljeet: there it is!

Phineas: the sword of truth.

(Phineas walked to the sword,wich was trapped in the stone,and tried to release it)

Phineas: they should have said that by "retrieve" they referred that i should release it from the stone.

(after 4 or 5 tries later,Phineas released the sword of truth form the stone)

Phineas: i hav the sword of truth!

Baljeet: and i released the troll form the princess control!

Phineas: he was under the princess control?

Baljeet: well, his eyes were soulless looking and thats what happens when someone is under the princess control.

Phineas: oh, so how do we leave now?

Baljeet: lets just run until we find light.

(Baljeet and Phineas went running trought a long hall)

Phineas: now all we need to do is cross the sea of despair and invade the castle!

Baljeet: i can see the light!

(Phineas and Baljeet runed and passed the light,wich revealed a long slide from the top of the cave to the beach)

Baljeet: wait a minute, how did we arrived at the top?

Phineas: i think we should just slide to the beach and continue with the plot.

Baljeet: but we need skiboards.

Phineas: in the medieval area?

Baljeet: you are right, lets just jump.

(Baljeet and Phineas jumped and went sliding down to the beach)

Phineas: that was easy.

Baljeet: yeah, lets look for a boat before-

?: i have found you!

(suddenly,the pink knight arrived in a flash of pink light)

Pink Knight: i see you have retrieved the sword of truth.

Phineas: yeah(takes out sword)and now we can finally battle.

Pink Knight: hmhmhm, you really wish to perish, isnt it?

Phineas: prove me.

(Phineas and the Pink Knight dashed at eachother and started a swordfight)

Phineas: who are you Pink Knight?

Pink Knight: that is of no concern!

(the Pink Knight pushed Phineas to the ground and tried to slash him to bits,but Phineas counterattacked)

Phineas: look, Pink Knight, my only objective is to defeat the princess, it doesnt concern you.

Pink Knight: shut it!, you just wanna kill the princess so that the prince may get the crown!

Phineas: what?!

Baljeet: there is a prince?!

(the Pink Knight dashed at Phineas and started to attack wildly,while Phineas defended)

Phineas: understand Pink Knight-

Pink Knight: no, you understand!

Phineas: what?

Pink Knight: that the prince wont get the crown!

(the Pink Knight was about to slash Phineas in two,until it was hit by a ball of electricity that was aimed at it)

Pink Knight: aargh!

Baljeet: do what you need to do, Phineas!

Phineas: allright!

(Phineas walked to the Pink Knight)

Phineas: lets see who you are.

(Phineas tried to remove the Pink Knights helmet,but it got free and escaped)

Pink Knight: see you in the castle!

Baljeet: darn it!, the Pink Knight escaped!

Phineas: well, lets focus on finding a boat.

(Phineas and Baljeet looked around for a boat,until they heard one coming,wich was guided by a Ferb look alike)

Phineas: Ferb?

Baljeet: Ferb the sailor!

Phineas: who?

Baljeet: the legendary sailor who goes in a boat to everywhere, maybe he could take us to the castle of the princess!

Phineas: well, what are we waiting for?, lets go!

(Baljeet and Phineas got on the boat and set sail to the sea of despair)


	5. the Princess plan

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Sea of Despair "11:40 AM"

(in the sea of despair,Ferb,Baljeet and Phineas were sailing trought the sea of despair,wich was very peacefull)

Phineas: say Baljeet.

Baljeet: yes?

Phineas: why is this place called the "Sea of Despair"?

Baljeet: that is because the princess has cursed this entire sea so that, any ship who gets close to her castle, gets destroyed

in the process.

Phineas: and when will this get exciting?

Baljeet: well, there is a lot of sea to cross before we get to there, so all we can do is wait.

Phineas: oh man, i wanted this to be fun.

Baljeet: it will in the next chapter i guess.

Castle of the Princess "11:40:08 AM"

(the crystal ball turned off)

the Princess: i really should have casted the curse at the start of the sea instead of halfaway to my castle!

Stacy: my lady, the Pink Knight is here.

the Princess: what?

(the Princess and Stacy went to the main hall,where the Pink Knight was waiting)

the Princess: what do you want, Pink Knight?

Pink Knight: i wanna know something.

the Princess: what?

Pink Knight: where is the prince?

the Princess: the P-P-P-P-P-PRINCE!, is hiding somewhere, waiting for me to perish so that he may take the crown!

Pink Knight: but why would he want the crown?

the Princess: simple, to become the QUEEN OF DAN-VILLAGE!

Pink Knight: but a prince cannot become a queen.

the Princess: then explain to me why would he want my crown if he cant become a queen.

Stacy: because he would become the king of dan-village.

the Princess: shut up! understand Pink Knight, it is for the greater good.

Pink Knight: but-

the Princess: you date to correct me?

Pink Knight: no, your flat-chestedness.

the Princess: good, and STOP CALLING ME FLAT-CHESTEDNESS!

(the Pink Knight left and the Princess returned to her throne)

the Princess: Stacy?

Stacy: yes my lady?

the Princess: what do you think about the Pink Knight?

Stacy: well, its armor is of feminine color, it has a femenine voice, it is pretty short for the prince and i dont know its gender.

the Princess: i meant if you trust him.

Stacy: ah, no, no i dont.

the Princess: neither do i, maybe not put "him" under my control wasnt such a good idea.

Stacy: what are you gonna do, my lady?

the Princess: hmhmhm, send in the green and black knight.

Stacy: why?

the Princess: just do it!, and tell the pink knight to go to the wastelands just at the entrance of my castle.

Stacy: yes, my lady.

(Stacy went to the crystal ball,activated it and comunicated telephatically with the green and black knight)

Stacy(telepathically): Green and Black Knight!

Green Knight: what is it?

Stacy(telepathically): you must go to the wasteland at the entrance of the Princess castle.

Black Knight: what are we gonna do there?

Stacy(telepathically): you will fight...the Pink Knight.

Green Knight: why should we bother with him?, he is weakling compared to us!

Stacy(telepathically): not as long as he is in the Princess control, you must do all you can to render it unconscious, then

take him to the entrance as a warning for the heroes of the legend.

Black Knight: allright, we will defeat the Pink Knight and use him as a warning for the heroes.

(Stacy turned off the crystal ball and turned to the princess)

the Princess: im glad you could read my mind.

Stacy: your majesty, why does the Green and Black Knight's have to fight the Pink Knight?

the Princess: simple, its a test.

Stacy: a test?

the Princess: if the Pink Knight wins, he will continue to serve me and ill get rid of the other two, if "he" loses...

Stacy: you put him on the entrance of the land?

the Princess: you learn really fast despite what the members of your clan may indicate otherwise.

Stacy: are you calling my clan stupid?!

the Princess: yeah, so?, you cant do anything, you serve me!

Stacy: (groan)

the Princess: and if you try to betray me, well, lets just say it wont end pretty for your "love", the Black Knight.

Stacy: and what monster are you gonna summon now?

the Princess: well, lets see, Sushi will be fine.

Stacy: and what if they defeat the Kraken?

the Princess: hehehe, the Pink Knight will be warning enough.

Stacy: ...

the Princess: dont worry, the Pink Knight will defeat the heroes of the legend.

Stacy: but if the 3rd heroe appears?

the Princess: what are you saying?

Stacy: according to the images you stealed, there is a 3rd heroe.

the Princess: do you think i forgot about him?, if he appears, the Black and Green Knights will get rid of "him/her".

Stacy: ...

the Princess: turn the crystal ball on.

Stacy: understood.

(Stacy turned on the crystal ball,wich showed the Pink Knight in the wasteland)

Stacy(telepathically): Pink Knight!

Pink Knight: huh?, what is it?

Stacy(telepathically): the Green and Black Knights are coming to your positions.

Pink Knight: w-what?!

(suddenly,the Green and Black Knight appeared just some miles away from the Pink Knight)

Green Knight: Pink Knight!

Pink Knight: (groan); what are those two doing here?

Stacy(telepathically): they are here to battle you.

Pink Knight: heh, big mistake!

Stacy(telepathically): no, you must let yourself be defeated.

Pink Knight: why do i need to do that?, those two are weak compared to me!

Stacy(telepathically): if you let yourself be defeated and act as if your unconscious, they will take you to the entrance

where, once the heroes of the legend arrives, you may slay them, or else the Prince will get the crown.

Pink Knight: well, i see a few holes in your majesty's plan, but it sounds like it could work.

Stacy(telepathically): good luck and remember, let yourself be defeated.

Pink Knight: mhmm, so you two are daring to attack me?

Black Knight: its under the words of the Princess.

Pink Knight: big mistake, weaklings!

Green Knight: we will show you who is the weakling!

(the Green,Black and Pink Knight dashed to eachother before they started their swordfight)


	6. Sea of Despair and the Trap

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Sea of Despair "12:01 PM"

(back in the sea of despair,Phineas,Baljeet and Ferb were about to enter the cursed part of the Sea of Despair)

Baljeet: we are about to enter the cursed part of the sea of despair.

Phineas: ah, how about we sing a song before we get there?

Baljeet: another song?

Phineas: yeah, you know, like the actual show itself!

Baljeet: but Phineas, we already sang a song 3 chapters ago.

Phineas: so?, we can still sing!

Baljeet: but-

Phineas: plus, after we enter the cursed part of the sea of despair, we might not be able to sing about it.

Baljeet: why not?

Phineas: well, there might be action, danger, water... i guess thats it.

Baljeet: fine, do what you want.

Phineas: start it Ferb!

(Ferb started to play pirate-like music)

Phineas(singing): we are at the Sea-of-Despair, where no adventurer has gone trought!

Baljeet: (sigh)

Phineas(singing): hey buddy, dont be so down!, nothing can stop us from reaching the land!

Ferb(singing): from reaching the land.

Phineas(singing): try to relax, we have some time to cooool doooown, the real danger will start soon so sing while

you caaan!

Ferb(singing): while you caaan.

(the music continued as Phineas and Baljeet started to dance)

Phineas(singing): relax a bit, rest your head, dont think about it too muuuuch, we will safely reach the land and defeat the

Princeeesss!

Ferb(singing): the Princess!

Phineas(singing): look at the sky, look at the water, they are so beautifull!

Baljeet(singing): it will all go downhill, soon enough.

Ferb(singing): soon enough.

(the song was about to end while Ferb joined Phineas and Baljeet in their dancing)

Phineas(singing): yohoho-yohoho, we are at the sea of despair!

Ferb(singing): yohoho-yohoho, we will arrive at the laaand!

Baljeet(singing): yohoho-yohoho, im still worried about all of this.

Phineas(singing): we will cross the seeeeaaa ooooof DES-PAAAAAIIIIIIIIRR!

(Ferb finished the song with a flute solo)

Baljeet: okay, 2 questions, one:this is the last song we will sing, right?

Phineas: i doubt so.

Baljeet: thats what i feared and two: if Ferb is here with us, then who is driving the boat?

(after thinking about it for 2 or more minutes,Ferb got an startled face and returned to drive the boat)

Phineas: so, how does the cursed part of the sea of despair looks like?

Baljeet: well, there are black clouds in the sky, lighting shows up at random, powerfull currents and pointy rocks that

appear at random.

Phineas: then i guess we arrived.

(Phineas and Baljeet looked at the sky,wich had black clouds)

Baljeet: well, at least the currents are normal-

(after saying that,the current became viciously violent as the boat went on an faster speed then normal)

Baljeet: i just had to talk!

Phineas: look out, pointy rocks!

Baljeet: to the left!

(Ferb drived the boat to the left,where more pointy rocks where)

Baljeet: to the right, to the right!

(Ferb drived to the right,where even more pointy rocks where,they continued until no more rocks showed up)

Phineas: (phew), now what else did you said about this?

Baljeet: lets see, stong currents, pointy rocks out of nowhere, black clouds-

(suddenly,a lighting stroke both Baljeet and Phineas)

Baljeet: ...and lighting.

Phineas: well, it cant get any worse.

Baljeet: no, it can.

Phineas: how?

Baljeet: remember those books, where there is an aquatic monster at the end of the sea the warriors crosses?

Phineas: ah yes, what will we fight?

Baljeet: lets just hope its not something we cant defeat.

(from faraway,Phineas,Baljeet and Ferb could see some giant shadow figure approaching)

Baljeet: thats the monster!

Phineas: its...its-!

(when they got closer,the shadow figure was revealed as...a giant sushi)

Baljeet: sushi?

Phineas: did sushi even existed in the medieval era?

Baljeet: what was the Princess thinking?

(in the castle of the princess)

the Princess: Sushi?!, Stacy!

Stacy: you said sushi was fine.

the Princess: not sushi-sushi!, i meant Sushi the Kraken!

Stacy: why did you called a kraken shushi?

the Princess: 'cause i was gonna eat him before i had an second thought.

Stacy: fine, my lady.

(back in the sea of despair,the sea was starting to tremble as the Kraken was emerging from the water)

Phineas: whats going on?!

(the Kraken emerged from the sea)

Sushi: (loud roar)

Baljeet: so the Kraken was the monster we were gonna fight!

Phineas: how do we defeat something like that?!

the Princess: ahahahahaha!, its the end for you warriors of the legend!

(the Kraken started to attack the boat,until it was completely destroyed,making Phineas,Baljeet and Ferb fall into the water)

the Princess: heh, they werent as strong as i tohught, what a shame.

Stacy: its not over my lady.

the Princess: huh?

Stacy: look!

(Phineas,Baljeet and Ferb emerged from the water to get some air)

Phineas,Baljeet&Ferb: (gets air)

Phineas: do you know how to defeat a Kraken, Baljeet?

Baljeet: i dont!, its the first time i see one!

Ferb: look out!

(Phineas,Baljeet and Ferb swimmed away before the Kraken hitted them)

Phineas: i know!, everyone grab a tentacle!

Baljeet: 0_0 eew, gross!

(Phineas and company grabbed one of the tentacles and got on it while the Kraken raised it)

Phineas: now jump!

(they jumped to the head of the Kraken)

Baljeet: i think i can paralyze it long enough to release him from the princess control, but i need backup!

Phineas: dont worry i can protect you!

Baljeet: what will Ferb do?

(Phineas and Baljeet looked around for Ferb,who wasnt in the head of the Kraken)

Phineas: hey, where is Ferb?

(Ferb was in the water,trying to destroy the chains that trapped the Kraken)

Baljeet: meh, he will arrive soon enough.

(Baljeet started to cast the paralyzing spell as Phineas counterattacked all of the Kraken's attacks)

Baljeet: impediendum MOTUM!

(Baljeet casted the speel one the Kraken,who was paralyzed after being hit)

Baljeet: good, now the purify spell...purificabitque!

(Baljeet casted said spell on the Kraken,who had been released by Ferb just a moment ago,returning to its senses)

Baljeet: that should do it.

Phineas: oh there you are Ferb, where have you been?

(Ferb,who was carrying some chains,showed said chains to Phineas and Baljeet)

Phineas: the Kraken was chained so that he couldnt escape?

(Ferb nodded)

Baljeet: well, he has been released so i guess he wont bug us anymore.

Phineas: yeah, but our boat is destroyed.

Sushi: (roar)

Baljeet: what did he said?

Phineas: i think he wants to drive us to the land.

(the Kraken,now free,went swimming to the land of the princess castle)

Land close to the Princess castle "12:50 PM"

(when they arrived,they,except Ferb,jumped off the Kraken and said farewell)

Phineas: goodbye Kraken and Ferb!

Baljeet: good luck on whatever you are doing!

(the Kraken and Ferb left and Baljeet and Phineas turned around,seeing the Pink Knight in the floor)

Phineas: huh?, whats the Pink Knight doing here?

Baljeet: dont come any closer, it could be a trap!

Phineas: i really doubt so, just look at how beat up he looks like.

(Phineas walked to the Pink Knight)

Phineas: hey are you okay?

Pink Knight: the question is...are you!

(the Pink Knight got up and tried to slash Phineas,but Phineas counterattacked)

Phineas: what are you doing?!

Baljeet: i told you it was a trap!

(Baljeet tried to intervine,but an orange knight appeared behind him and grabbed him by the arms)

Orange Knight: this is between the Pink Knight and Phineas, dont try to intervine between them.

Baljeet: (groan)

Phineas: Pink Knight, why are you fighting for the Princess?

Pink Knight: ...i have my own reasons, wich i wont share with you!

(the Pink Knight and Phineas dashed at eachother holding their swords in their hands,when suddenly,the crystal ball turned off)

the Princess: hahaha!, the Pink Knight will obviously win.

Stacy: should we start the invasion, my lady?

the Princess: yes, yes we should, send the Black, Green and Blue Knights!

Stacy: yes my lady.


	7. the White Knight

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Castle of the Queen, Entrance "2:00 PM"

(in the Entrance,the Blue,Green and Black Knights were walking to the entrance,until the two guards blocked the gate)

Guard 1: state your business with the Queen!

Green Knight: leave us alone, we dont have any deal with you.

Guard 2: state your business with the Queen!

Black Knight: we dont have any business, just leave before you regret it.

Guard 1: sorry, but nobody can see the Queen unless they have business with her.

Blue Knight: ...

(the Knights knocked the two guards unconscious,then they proceeded trought the gate)

Green Knight: so lets recap, we enter the castle, go to the throne room where the Queen is and knock out

everybody who bugs us?

Black Knight: yes, but we need the Queen alive, so no matter what, dont harm the Queen.

Green Knight: ha!, im not so careless.

(the Blue,Black and Green Knight opened the main doors of the castle,alerting the Guards)

Guard 5: intruders!

Guard 8: dont let them get to the Queen!

(the guards started to rush at the three Knights)

Blue Knights: ...foolish mooks.

Castle of the Queen, Throne room "2:09 PM"

(meanwhile,in the Throne room)

Guard 12: your majesty, they are attacking the palace!

Queen Linda: who?

Guard 11: three Knights in Blue, Green and Black armors!

Queen Linda: they must be the Princess Knights.

Guard 16: you must escape your highness!

Queen Linda: ...hmhmhm.

(suddenly,the three knights bursted out of the door and knocked all of the guards out)

Queen Linda: so, you are here.

Green Knight: your majesty, you are coming with us!

Queen Linda: why?

Black Knight: orders from the Princess.

Queen Linda: ...

(the Queen got off her throne and the Knight took out their swords)

Green Knight: stay where you are!

Queen Linda: fine.

Black Knight: now, surrender and come with us.

Queen Linda: ...

Green Knight: do you have hearing problems?, he told you to surrender!

Queen Linda: and what if i dont?

Green Knight: look, we dont wanna hurt you, so obey and you will not get hurt!

Queen Linda: like you would really try to hurt me, your attacks would be harmless.

(the Green Knight,having lost his patience,dahsed towards the Queen)

Black Knight: Green Knight, dont!

Green Knight: willing or not, you will come with us!

(the Green Knight tried to punch the Queen unconscious,however,the Queen quickly grabbed the Green Knights hand)

Green Knight: what the-!?

Queen Linda: did you really thought that would work?

(the Queen released the Green Knights hand,who tried to us an barrage of punches to knock her out,but she evaded all of them)

Green Knight: (groan)!

Queen Linda: what you are doing is useless.

(the Green Knight stopped for a moment,giving the Queen the opotunity to punch him,sending him to the other Knights)

Green Knight: just what exactly are you!?

Queen Linda: ...

(the Queen took out an sword she had and showed it to the Knights)

Green Knight: what is that-

Black Knight: no, i-it cannot be!

Queen Linda: yes, yes it can.

(the Princess and her servant,Stacy,were watching the whole scene trought the crystal ball)

Stacy: that cant be the royal sword!

the Princess: wait for a moment, it gets better.

Queen Linda: you remember the White Knight in these stories?

Black Knight: yes, but he wont show up.

Queen Linda: you are right, he wont show up...'cause he is here already.

Green Knight: what are you saying your majesty!

Queen Linda: easy.

(the Queen raised her sword as a white armor was being formed form her dress)

Queen Linda: i didnt hired someone to be the White Knight of dan-village.

Blue Knight: ...

Green Knight: (groan)

Black Knight: the White Knight is-!

(the Queen dress transformed into an white shining armor)

White Knight Linda: _I_ AM THE WHITE KNIGHT!

Black&Green Knight: impossible!

Stacy: t-the Queen was the White Knight!

the Princess: yes, yes she was.

Stacy: but...if the Queen is the White Knight...what would that make you, my lady?

the Princess: ...the Grey Knight.

Stacy: really?

the Princess: well, i wanted to be the White one, but i prefered the grey armor.

Stacy: ...how can our Knights win against the White Knight?

(back at the Castle,the Queen pointed her sword at the three Knights)

White Knight Linda: come and fight, Knights of the Princess!...if you have the courage that is.


	8. the Princess who actually does something

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Land of the Castle of the Princess "3:00 PM"

(Phineas and the Pink Knight were swordfighting,the Pink Knight fastly slashing while Phineas evaded and/or counterattacked

the Pink Knight attacks and also trying to reason with the Pink Knight)

Phineas: Pink Knight, i know you have a reason for this!

Pink Knight: shut up!

Phineas: no, really, i know you have an excuse!

Pink Knight: its none of your business!

Phineas: Pink Knight, just hear me out!

(Phineas evaded another of the Pink Knights attack and pushed "him" far away)

Phineas: everybody has a good side, Pink Knight, even you.

Pink Knight: (groan)!

Phineas: tell me why you do this, you can trust me.

Pink Knight: i have nothing to tell you!

(the Pink Knight dashed to Phineas and rapidly attacked him,with Phineas defending)

Phineas: i dont wanna fight you, Pink Knight!

Pink Knight: you are lying!

Phineas: im not lying, you must believe me!

Pink Knight: i dont believe in anyone but the Princess!

Phineas: Pink Knight, why are you so blind?

Pink Knight: im not blind, you are the blind one!

Phineas: what are you saying!

Pink Knight: thou who fights for the Prince are the permanently blind one!

Phineas: understand Pink Knight!

(Phineas counterattacked,grabbed and threw the Pink Knight to the ground)

Phineas: i know this isnt the real you.

Pink Knight: shut your trap!

Phineas: i know inside of you there is a noble girl.

(Baljeet and the Orange Knight,who were there the entire fight,suddenly got confused)

Baljeet: a noble girl?

Orange Knight: a noble girl?

Pink Knight: a noble girl-what are you talking about!?

Phineas: i know its you...Isabella.

(the Pink Knight pushed Phineas far away and got up,amazed by the fact Phineas knew her)

Pink Knight Isabella: how could you know?!

Phineas: when i looked clearly at your eyes the last time we saw you, i knew in an instant it was you.

Pink Knight Isabella: ...

Phineas: join us, Isabella, we will release you from her control.

Pink Knight Isabella: ...im not under her control.

Phineas: huh?

Baljeet: then why are you and this Knight doing what you are doing?

Orange Knight: we have our own reasons.

Pink Knight Isabella: we are sorry Phineas.

Phineas: ...Isabella.

Pink Knight Isabella: but i need to defeat you!

(Isabella and Phineas dashed at eachother and swirnged their swords at eachother)

Baljeet: (gasp)!

(there was an long silence between Phineas and Isabella,until Isabella falled down,unconscious)

Phineas: its over.

Baljeet: yeah, (to the Orange Knight)could you release me already?

(the Orange Knight released Baljeet)

Phineas: lets build a tent.

(Phineas,Baljeet and the Orange Knight builded a tent and carried Isabella into the tent)

Castle of the Princess "3:15 PM"

(in the castle,the Princess turned off the crystal ball and looked at the window,where she saw the trio building the tent)

the Princess: hmmm, so they defeated Isabella.

Stacy: my lady, the Orange Knight wasnt even on our side, what if he joins them?

the Princess: dont bother with that, Stacy.

Stacy: but your majesty-

the Princess: ill take care of them, personally.

(the Princess took out her personal sword as her dress transformed in an grey armor)

Grey Knight Princess: wait here, i will comeback with the Queen unconscious in a moment.

Stacy: what about Phineas,Baljeet and the other two?

Grey Knight Princess: ah yes...enjoy the show.

Stacy: huh?

(the Princess,in her grey armor,jumped trought the window)

Stacy: are you crazy your majesty!?

Grey Knight Princess: dont worry, ill just safely fly to the ground!

Stacy: but my lady, you cant fly!

Grey Knight Princess: ...dont worry i-_i CANT __**FLY!?**_

(the Princess realized too soon that she couldnt fly and falled to the ground face-first)

Grey Knight Princess: ow.

(in the tent)

Phineas: hm?

Baljeet: what is it?

Phineas: i think i heard someone outside.

Baljeet: Orange Knight, take care of Isabella, we'll go see whats outside.

Orange Knight: sure.

Baljeet: lets go.

(Phineas and Baljeet left the tent and saw the Grey Knight outside)

Baljeet: who's that?

Grey Knight Princess: (gets up) so you two are the one the Princess will fight?

Phineas: why do you wanna know? inconstabilitus paralisis!

Grey Knight Princess: 'cause this is where your journey ends.

(the Grey Knight raised her sword against Phineas and Baljeet)

Phineas: whoa! what are you doing?!

Grey Knight Princess: im gonna end your journey here.

Phineas: wait a minute, that neck, that hair...you are-!

(before he could finished,the Grey Knight,who was the Princess,dashed to him and punched him so hard he lost consciousness)

Baljeet: P-Phineas!

Grey Knight Princess: you are next, wizard!

Baljeet: im a magi-

(the Grey Knight did the same she did to Phineas to Baljeet)

Grey Knight Princess: heh, how weak, this are the ones who will defeat me? how pathetic...ah well, time to capture the Queen!

(the Grey Knight used her speed to run trought the water,going to the Castle of the Queen)


	9. Grey and White

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Castle of the Queen, Throne Room "3:00 PM"

(back with the Knights and the Queen,the Queen was waiting for the other three knights to attack)

White Knight Linda: well?, arent you gonna attack?

Black Knight: why should we?

White Knight Linda: hmhmhm, are you really afraid of me?

Green Knight: of course not!

White Knight Linda: then why dont you attack?

Blue Knight: ...why do you ask us to attack you?

White Knight Linda: easy, you are the Princess Knights, your job, as you put it, is to capture me to use as a bait.

Blue Knight: ...

White Knight Linda: you wont attack?...fine then...

(the White Knight went running fast to the other three knights)

White Knight Linda: then i shall be the one to attack!

Blue,Green&Black Knight: !

(the three knights evaded the Queen's attack,but the Queen runed to the Black Knight)

White Knight Linda: take this!

Black Knight: (gasp)!

(the Black Knight defended,when the Queen attacked,the Black Knights sword broke in two)

Blue&Green Knight: !

Black Knight: m-my sword!

White Knight Linda: ...

(the Queen punched the Black Knight in the helmet,knocking him out and destroying the helmet,revealing Coltrane's face)

White Knight Linda: one has been freed, two to go.

(meanwhile with the Grey Knight Princess)

Grey Knight Princess: the Castle should be close by in a moment.

(when she arrived at the gate,she passed trought it,ignoring the two unconscious guards and jumped to a tree)

Grey Knight Princess: i should be able to see the fight from here.

(sadly,all she saw was the remaining two knights,Albert and Jenny,knocked out unconscious)

Grey Knight Princess: hmmm, so she defeated them easily...well, you know what they say, if you want a job well done, do it

yourself.

(the Grey Knight Princess crashed trought the window and searched around the throne room for the Queen)

Grey Knight Princess: (groan), she isnt here.

Blue Knight Jenny: P-Princess...

(the Grey Knight Princess turned around to see the three knights,beaten up,talking to her)

Green Knight Albert: sorry...we failed...

Grey Knight Princess: dont bother saying im sorry, im gonna be the one to capture the Queen, you return to your homes.

Blue Knight Jenny: we'll do so...once we...regain enough strength...to get up and walk.

Grey Knight Princess(mind): she still has terrifying potential...i better be carefull.

(the Grey Knight Princess left the throne room and looked around the castle,until sheh eard a voice)

?: so, you have finally arrived here.

Grey Knight Princess: mother...hiding just as always...

(the Queen jumped out of the ceiling and touched the ground safely)

White Knight linda: your knights didnt stand a chance against me.

Grey Knight Princess: of course, only the royal family can stand a chance against eachother...

White Knight Linda: ...

Grey Knight Princess: so tell me...how has been my future kingdom?

White Knight Linda: we rule Dan-village, not a kingdom.

Grey Knight Princess: hehe, it will be turned into a kingdom once i win, mother.

White Knight Linda: you will never win, my child, once the heroe of legend complete his destiny.

Grey Knight Princess: you mean those weaklings i defeated so easily?

White Knight Linda: !

Grey Knight Princess: i was surprised too when i actually defeated them, the heroes of legend, who are the only force who

can stop me, defeated by me without even breaking a sweat? very, very dissapointing. at least i know what i can do in my

spare time until they recover and try to defeat me again...

White Knight Linda: what?

Grey Knight Princess: Capture the Queen!

(the Grey Knight Princess went running to the Queen and attacked with a barrage of slashes,but the Queen evaded all of them

and,waiting for the right chance,counterattacked with an upward slash wich hit the Grey Knight Princess effectively

before the latter regained consciousness,touched the ground and trew her sword at the Queen,who blocked it with her sword)

Grey Knight Princess: hmhmhm, this is more fun then i expected.

White Knight Linda: and now that you cant defend, take this!

(the Queen went running to slash the Princess in two,but before she could do that,the Princess summoned her sword back,

blocked the attack and pushed the Queen a mile or two)

Grey Knight Princess: did you really thought i wouldnt be prepared for this?

White Knight Linda: yes, now i remember, me and your father teached you the ability to summon your sword back.

Grey Knight Princess: and im really glad you did so, to repay, i shall give you this!

(the Grey Knight Princess shooted an fireball at the Queen,but the Queen slashed it in two and when it landed,it exploded)

White Knight Linda: you do remember magic doesnt affect us isnt it?

Grey Knight Princess: it doesnt?

White Knight Linda: no.

Grey Knight Princess: too sad, i was hoping i could use paralysis on you to make your capture easier.

White Knight Linda: my child, you are following the wrong path.

Grey Knight Princess: ...what you talking about, mother?

White Knight Linda: i know you wanna be the Queen once i die, but this isnt the way to do it.

Grey Knight Princess: you dont understand mother-

White Knight Linda: no, you are the one who doesnt understand, you will become a queen eventually, you cant force it.

Grey Knight Princess: then tell me the reason why you exiled me from the royal family and sent me to the village, with the

mere people among us?

White Knight Linda: part of a test, you and your brother were sent there to see how you would react with the subjects...

Grey Knight Princess: thats your reason for the torture i endured?, i was ridiculized for my unique attribute, my long neck,

i was forced to do stuff i didnt knew how to do, i have been living as a mere peasent compared to the rest of the family,

i never had any friends, i was a freak to everybody i met, whenever i tried to socialize with someone they would ignore me or

run away, nobody ever thought i was someone of importance, no, they thought i was just another peasent who didnt respected

the royal family, my own family, guess why everybody thought that?

White Knight Linda: ...

Grey Knight Princess: whats wrong? the cat bit your tongue? fine, i shall tell you, nobody knew how the Princess, myself,

looked like, because my image was erased from all royal images, my identity was a mistery, all because of you.

White Knight Linda: if anybody had knew about your identity, you would have been treated as a princess, you needed to feel

personally how hard life was outside our family, you werent the only one, your brother identity was also left as a mistery.

Grey Knight Princess: we are two completely different sides of a coin!, he was happy, i was angry, he got a lot of friends,

i never got any, he was liked by everyone, i was treated like a peon by everyone else, he would talk with anyone, nobody

even wanted to know me, he gained the hearts of ladies, all the guys but one were disgusted by my appearence, nobody made

fun of him, i was the butt of the jokes, he had followers, i had no one, people would help him if he had trouble including

me, nobody except him would care a bit about me, we are two sides that never matched, he is anything i never was: popular,

loved, sexy by some people and generally appreciated for what he was...

White Knight Linda: ...my child...

Grey Knight Princess: but im past that stuff, i no longer will be treated like garbage, once _i_ become the Queen, all who have

made fun of me will be imprisoned and tortured, i will show them the reason why they should have never messed with me!

(the Grey Knight Princess went running fast to the Queen and attacked,but the Queen blocked all of the attacks)

White Knight Linda: you still cant understand you cant defeat me?

Grey Knight Princess: shut up!, you will be captured, _unconscious or not!_

(the Queen pushed the Grey Knight Princess in a mile,went to her and touched her forehead,wich turned her back to her original

form)

the Princess: (groan)!

(the Queen gived lended the Princess a hand so she could stand up,the Princess accepted the help and standed up)

White Knight Linda: i dont wanna fight you, my child, i just want you to be safe.

(the Queen armor returned to a dress and she hugged the Princess)

Queen Linda: please return to us, my child, leave the side of evil and come back.

the Princess: ...mom...

Queen Linda: will you return to us?

the Princess: ...no..

(the Princess summoned her sword and stabbed the Queen trought her stomach,making her collapse in pain)

Queen Linda: (breathing heavily)...why did you?

the Princess: do you really think i wanna go back to the home that sent me to the village with peons?

Queen Linda: (groan)...

the Princess: everybody will see the error of their doing, they will all kiss my feet, not literaly, that would be disgusting,

once i take over this place and nobody, not even the heroes of the legend will stop me!

(Queen Linda was starting to lose consciousness)

the Princess: i will show everyone my power with you alive or dead and once this is all over, you will be imprisoned _**forever!**_

(the Queen Linda lost conscious,the Princess grabbed her,left the castle and returned to her own castle)


	10. the past and the prison

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Land of the Castle of the Princess, Tent "4:00 PM"

(back at the tent,Phineas regained consciousness and saw Baljeet looking at him with an awkward face)

Phineas: (yawn), whats wrong Baljeet?

Baljeet: look at who you are sleeping with.

(Phineas looked at the person he was sleeping with,it was Isabella in her normal clothes)

Phineas: ..._**AAAH!**_

(Phineas jumped out of the bed and Isabella soonly woke up)

Isabella: (yawn), w-what happened?

Baljeet: well, we battled with you, we defeated you and then decided to let you rest here.

Isabella: you...forgive me?...even after all i did to you?

Phineas: yeah, im not the one to finish someone i trust.

Isabella: you...trust me?

Phineas: yeah, your our new companion after all!

Isabella: what are you talking about?

Phineas: well i shall explain it to you...in a song!

Baljeet: uh-oh.

(cheery music started as Phineas begined to sing)

Phineas(singing): my companion you are, someone i can truuuust...

my companion you are, a new friend for uuuuss.

Phineas(singing): i can trust a secret to you.

Isabella: you can?

Phineas(singing): you're like a sister i never haaad!

Isabella: i am?

Phineas(singing): we can do alot of stuff togetheeer!

Isabella: like what?

Phineas(singing): i'll tell you nooooow!

(a montage showed Phineas and Isabella going trought a lot of time periods,with Baljeet constantly appearing out of nowhere)

Phineas(singing): find a dinosaur-

Baljeet: huh?

Phineas(singing): fight a mummy-

Baljeet: what the-!

Phineas(singing): fly to the mooooon!

Baljeet: aaah!

Phineas(singing): go to a swamp-

Baljeet: well that's-

Phineas(singing): launch a rocket-

Baljeet: wait an-!

Phineas(singing): fight robots from the fuuuutureee!

Baljeet(singing): stop messing with timeline, Phineeaaaas!

(it all went back to normal as the song was beggining to end)

Isabella(singing): i dont understaaand, you forgive mee after all i have doooone?

Phineas(singing): sure, i could never destroy someone i trust...'cause you are myy compaaaa-nioooooooooooooonnn!, my compani

on.

(the song finished as Baljeet looked really annoyed)

Baljeet: ok, three songs, was that the last song you wil sing Phineas?

Phineas: sure, why not?

Baljeet: thank goodness.

Phineas: say Baljeet?

Baljeet: yes?

Phineas: where is the Orange Knight?

Baljeet: i dont know, he left without a trace.

Phineas: thats too bad, i wanted to know who he was.

(Isabella got off the bed and instantly fell to the ground,Phineas and baljeet helped her get back up)

Isabella: _o-ouch!_

Phineas: dont get up so early.

Baljeet: you still need to recover.

Isabella: (groan), fine.

(Phineas and Baljeet helped Isabella get back to the bed)

Phineas: so, while you recover, why dont you tell us about you?

Isabella: why would you want to know about me?

Phineas: well, i wanna know why you wanted to kill me so willingly.

Isabella: do you really think you can make me talk?

Phineas: well, you cant move and still need to recover, i just wanna know you better, thats all..

Isabella: ...(sigh), allright, ill tell you a bit about myself.

Phineas: thanks.

Isabella: im Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from the Garcia-Shapiro Royal clan of mercenaries.

Phineas: you are a mercenary princess?

Isabella: dont get so surprised, where do you think i got my sword?

Phineas: awesome, continue.

Isabella: my royal family was a great friend with the other Royal family...but one day, it all went downhill.

Baljeet: how?

Isabella: ...it all started 7 years ago, i was ordered to go find some ore in the woods.

Baljeet: hehe, honey, Ore can only be found in a store where i live.

Isabella: well, in my clan, the rock can also be used to make ore, wich is then sold at stores, so HA!

Baljeet: you were saying?

Isabella: ah yes...i went trought the forest to find the ore they assigned me, it took me some time to find it, when i

finally found it and returned to the clan...

Phineas: what happened?

Isabella: ...it happened...

Baljeet&Phineas: what happened?

Isabella: ...the genocide...

(cut to an flashback Isabella holding said ore seeing everyone in the clan being viciousy killed)

Isabella: it was horrifying, blood everywhere, lots of screaming, imagery my mind couldnt comprehend in those times, i was

scarred for my life...

Phineas: then, how are you still alive?

Isabella: me and my mother were the only one spared during the horrific event, the guards horses basically knocked us out

and then imprisoned us in cells...possibly for some other reason then to be, you know, imprisoned.

Baljeet: i dont even wanna think about it.

Phineas: what happened in the cell?

Isabella: the Princess walked to me, she told me she was exiled from her royal family just when she discovered about the

genocide they were planning, or at least, what the actual royal family was planning...

Phineas: ...

Isabella: they told me that the King and Queen planned all of this and that the Prince was the one who thought about it

and the one who executed it...but i was never informed if the information was the truth...

Phineas: so, thats why you follow the Princess?

Isabella: not exactly.

Phineas: huh?

Baljeet: why do you follow the Princess then?

Isabella: i follow her because she has my mother in captive.

Phineas&Baljeet: 0_0!?

Isabella: she captured my mother and, if i dont follow her demands, she will be gone forever..

Baljeet: that ruthless-!

Phineas: you cant do anything about it?

Isabella: the Princess is way more powerfull then me, i would die the instant i attack...i can do nothing to stop her...

Phineas: where is your mother?

Isabella: in a cell at the prison inside the castle, but its guarded by an "Platracolion".

Baljeet: whats an "Platracolion"?

Isabella: well, it has the body of a lion-

Baljeet: (gasp)!

Isabella: the legs similar to an dragon-

Baljeet: (gasp)!

Isabella: and the head of a Platypus.

Phineas&Baljeet: (gasp)!?

Phineas: where did that monster originated?

Isabella: the legend says that, a dragon, a lion and a Platypus were held captive and, using forbidden magic, were combined

into te Platracolion, afterwards, it was used as a loyal pet that would drive off intruders, the one im talking about is

unwilling on what it does, its being mind controlled by the Princess...

Phineas: well, once you recover, lets go free your mother!

Isabella: _are you crazy!?_

Phineas: Isabella, i know this is suicidal, but we gotta free your mother from the Princess prison, that way, you can finally

join us in defeating the Princess!

Isabella: i...i guess we could try.

Phineas: good, once you have recovered, we will go inside the castle, go to the prison room, defeat the...what was its name again?

Isabella: Platracolion.

Phineas: yeah, we defeat the Platracolon, free your mother and go and defeat the Princess!

(30 minutes later)

Isabella: i think im better.

Phineas: well, lets see then.

(Isabella got off the bed and could stand up just fine)

Isabella: yeah, better...shall we go now?

Phineas: yes, yes we should.

(Phineas,Baljeet and Isabella left the tent and went to the gate)

Phineas: well, is everybody ready?

Baljeet: yes.

Isabella: ...

Phineas: Isabella?

Isabella: oh?, umm yes, yes im ready...its just something thats bugging my mind.

Baljeet: what is it?

Isabella: something of a fire...in a forest-

(Baljeet suddenly panicked,fearing the worst)

Baljeet: _GINGER, KATIE, ADYSON, GRETCHEN, MILLY, HOLLY!_

(after saying those names, the fairies from chapter 2 poofed out of nowhere)

Adyson: what is it?

Baljeet: what happened to the Forest of Fairies when i was gone!?

Adyson: oh...umm...

Katie(telepathically to Adyson): what should we do?, should we tell him the truth?

Adyson(telepathically to Katie): _are you nuts?!_,remember, we cant lie!

Baljeet: im waiting for my answer.

Ginger: well, umm...the Forest of Fairies is...fine, a little bit destroyed but fine.

Baljeet: _a little bit destroyed!?_

Milly: yeah, this Grey Knight appeared and started to slash some bushes and trees, but left in an instant, we were able to survive using our hiding skills, but outside of the Grey...and Blue,Black and Green Knights appearence, it was all quiet and peacefull.

Baljeet: (phew), for a moment i thought that...

Ginger: _(gasp)!_

(Ginger saw Isabella with them and got angry at Baljeet,thinking the wrong thing)

Baljeet: what?

Ginger: _you have been cheating on my back?!_

(Ginger slapped Baljeet)

Baljeet: ouch!, what?!

Ginger: dont try to hide it from me, i can see the cute girl thats coming with you, thats your "girlfriend", isnt it?

Isabella: you married with that fairy?

Baljeet: nononono, this is a big misunderstanding!

Ginger: yeah, we are married, sorry little girl, but this is my Baljeet and i wont share.

Isabella: you are marrried with a fairy...i dont see how that could work.

Ginger: well, love is blind.

Baljeet: Ginger, for the last time, we are not married!

Ginger: (gasp)!, _we_...we were(sniff), _never_ married(sniff)?

(Ginger started to cry,but Baljeet was unamused)

Baljeet: hahaha, very funny Ginger, i know what you are doing.

(Ginger returned back to normal)

Ginger: (groan), you are no fun.

Phineas: so, when do you leave?

Holly,Milly,Katie&Adyson: right now(poof)!

Gretchen: (flies to Phineas), good luck to all of you(poof)!

Ginger: (flies to Isabella), im watching you(poof).

Phineas: well, lets go in.

(Phineas opened the gate and the trio went in)

Castle of the Princess, Inside "4:35 PM"

(inside,Phineas,Baljeet and Isabella looked around for the prison)

Phineas: well, we are inside.

Isabella: yeah...

Baljeet: ...

Phineas: so, where is the Prison?

Isabella: i dont know.

Baljeet: w-what?

Isabella: guys, i told ya my mother was in the Prison, i never said i knew where the Prison was.

Baljeet: man, we will take all afternoon looking for it!

Phineas: well, we better get going.

(Phineas took a step and accidently activated a trap door)

Phineas: a trap door?

Isabella: yep.

Baljeet: i hate this-

(Phineas,Baljeet and Isabella fell down trought the trap door)

Baljeet: _**castleeeeee!**_

Castle of the Princess, Prison "4:36 PM"

(Phineas and company touched the ground at the Prison)

Phineas: where are we?

Baljeet: i guess its the Prison.

Isabella: wait if this is the Prison then-!

(Isabella looked at a prison cell,where her mother was)

Isabella: Vivian, im here!

Vivian: sshhhhh, (whispering)keep quiet!

Isabella(whispering): oh sorry.

Baljeet(whispering): why do we need to be quiet?

(Vivian pointed at the sleeping Platracolion that was guarding the cell where she was)

Phineas: aaa, its so cute!

Isabella(whispering): sshhh, stay quiet you idiot!

Phineas(whispering): but its so cute, i really doubt he could be dangerous.

Baljeet(whispering): remember its part lion and part dragon!

Phineas(whispering): now i take back what i said.

(Isabella went slowly walking to the cell and started to search for the key she had to open it)

Vivian(whispering): what are you doing here? its too dangerous!

Isabella(whispering): we will leave here safely, trust me.

(Isabella took out a key and opened the prison cell door)

Isabella(whispering): now lets leave before that thing wakes up.

(Isabella and her mother went back to Phineas and Baljeet)

Isabella(whispering): we are ready, lets leave!

(however,just in the floor above them,Stacy was about to shout to wake up the platracolion)

Stacy: the things i do for my lady...(gasp)...**WAKE UP, PLATRACOLION, DINNER'S READY!**

(Stacy went back to the throne room and below,the Platracolion woke up)

Isabella: uh-oh.

Phineas: (takes out sword), Isabella, you and your mother leave, me and Baljeet will take care of the monster.

Baljeet: we will!?

Isabella: thanks Phineas!

(Isabella and her mother left using the stairs that were in a corner and Phineas and Baljeet took a battle position)

Baljeet: im not sure about this, Phineas.

Phineas: dont worry, it cant be too hard.

Platracolion: (giant roar)

Phineas: ...i didnt knew it could roar, but we gotta defeat it!

(the Platracolion went dashing forward to Phineas and Baljeet)


	11. The Plot Hole and The Reveal

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Castle of the Princess, Entrance "4:40 PM"

(in the Entrance,Stacy was waiting for the Princess to come back)

Stacy: please, my lady, come back safe.

(suddenly,the princess,in her grey knight armor,holding the unconscious queen,appeare right before her eyes)

Stacy: m-my lady!

Grey Knight Princess: yeah, its me, now help me carry the Queen to her cell.

Stacy: umm, my lady?

Grey Knight Princess: yes?

Stacy: the...(gulp)the cells arent available right now.

Grey Knight Princess: why not?

Stacy: because...umm, the...heroes of the legend are there.

Grey Knight Princess: ...ill talk with you about that later, just help me with the Queen.

Stacy: y-yes, my lady.

(Stacy helped the Princess carry the Queen unconscious body to the throne room)

Castle of the Princess, Throne Room "4:49 PM"

(in the throne room,the Princess and Stacy trew the Queen,still unconscious,to a giant bird cage that was in the throne room)

Stacy: that gotta do it.

Grey Knight Princess: yes, yes it will.

(the Princess armor turned back to her dress and went and sat in the throne)

the Princess: now, Stacy.

Stacy: yes my lady?

the Princess: you said the heroes of the legend were in the Prison?

Stacy: w-well...

the Princess: well!?

Stacy(panics): yes, they are in the Prison!

the Princess: (groan) i should have killed them right at the spot.

Stacy: but my lady, i know the Platracolion will finish them off!

the Princess: your mere opinion is not enough to calm my nerves, the heroes of the legend have survived everything they have

been thrown veer since the start of their journeys and they possess one of the most powerfull objects in the world...the plot

hole.

Stacy: a plot hole, my lady?

the Princess: yes, the plot hole is an ancient object of implausible rarity that was thought extinct, it has the power to

alter any kind of plot and many things, turns the characters in to things they arent supposed to be, create things that arent

supposed to exist in an specified era...its origin is a mystery, but anyone would do anything in their power to obtain one.

Stacy: and...do you have one my lady?

the Princess: of course, the royal family of any clan at least possesses one plot hole, its like warping reality, except the

plot hole has its limits.

Stacy: what?

the Princess: it has an limited use, once it has been used a certain amout of times, it will dissapear and all that has been

done using it will dissapear as well, there are rare cases where the stuff will stay in that place, for a limited time or

forever, but its just as rare as to find one.

Stacy: and, where is yours my lady?

the Princess: why do you want to know?...betrayal may it be?

Stacy: nononononono, my lady, its not what you think!

the Princess: meh, its in the balcony, but you are prohibited to go there.

Stacy: ok?

the Princess: but really, why do you wanna know where it is?

Stacy: oh no, umm, just wanting to know, for the moment we could use it-

the Princess: that moment will appear when the time is right.

(meanwhile,Isabella and her mom were walking by and stopped at the door of the throne room)

Isabella: i think i hear something.

Stacy: by the way, my lady?

the Princess: yes?

Stacy: do you remember about the Pink Knight?

the Princess: the Pink Knight-aaa, now i remember...the Pink Knight right?

Stacy: yes, umm, after recovering in their tent, he-

the Princess: she, Stacy, the Pink Knight is a she, get it right.

Stacy: ok, she joined with the heroes of the legend to take you down.

the Princess: hmmm...thats a shame.

Isabella(mind): why is that a shame?

Stacy: and my lady?

the Princess: yes?

Stacy: was it neccessary the destruction of the Garcia-Shapiro clan?

the Princess: oh, you mean the "Garcia-Shapiro Genocide", my masterpiece?

(Isabella was devastated at hearing that)

Vivian: w-what?

Stacy: yeah, umm, was that...carnage neccessary?

the Princess: neccessary? _neccessary?_ _**OF COURSE IT WAS NOT NECCESSARY!**_

Isabella: (gasp)

Stacy: m-my lady?

the Princess: after the years of torment i endured, from being ridiculized to ignored, i needed to give them a taste of what

i could do...and when i got the chance, it was all wonderfull.

(cue to a flashback of the Princess going with an army to start the genocide of the Garcia-Shapiro clan)

the Princess: it was all wonderfull!, the hearing of painfull, agonizing victims, the fountains of blood, the pleads for

forgiveness, it was like a paradise!.

Stacy: but Isabella was scarred for life!

the Princess: _who gives a heck for that brat?!_

Isabella: !

Vivian: !

the Princess: i just needed that little genocide to refresh me from what i had suffered.

Stacy: but your reason for this was?

the Princess: ...what you talking about...Stacy?

Stacy: you surely had a reason to do such an horrific act, they made fun of you, they insulted you, you surely had a reason

to do it, you couldnt have done this for fun.

the Princess: ...

Stacy: my lady?

the Princess: ...who needs a reason?

Stacy: no...no, you must be kidding, this has to be an unfunny joke!

(Isabella,who heared all of that,went to the ground and whispered in a troubled fetal position)

Isabella: it cant be...it cant be...

Vivian: honey?!

Isabella: i...i have...been...helping the cause...of my nightmares?

Vivian: honey, try to relax a bit, breath inward and then outward.

(Isabella did so,but it simply got her more disturbed)

Isabella: that girl..(breath inward then outward).was the cause...(breath inward then outward).of my...nightmare?...of the

death...of my father..and my...entire clan?

Stacy: my lady, you know what you...just did back then, right?

the Princess: yes, yes i do and guess what?

Stacy: what?

the Princess: i would do it a thousand times more, just for the pleasure of feeling the sensation again.

Stacy: my lady, if she gets to know this, you will be turned into meat!

the Princess: nope, not me...you.

Stacy: _what!?_

the Princess: you will fight Isabella and win.

Stacy: you cant do that!

the Princess: tch,tch,tch...i think you forgot one thing, you serve me and will do all i tell you, if you dont-

Stacy: you wouldnt dare to do anything to the Black Knight!

the Princess: that boy?, nah, he left a while ago, but your family on the other hand...

Stacy: you wouldnt!

the Princess: want their safety to be official?, fight and defeat Isabella.

Stacy: (groan)...fine, i'll do it.

the Princess: good girl...see you at the climax!

(the Princess left the throne room,just as Isabella destroyed the door in fury)

Isabella: _PRIIIIIIINCEEEEEEEESS!_

Stacy: sorry, Isabella, but your Princess is in another place, anyway, you will have to fight me.

Isabella: why would i have the need to fight you?

Stacy: dont misunderstand, i have no reason to fight you either.

(Stacy took out her katana)

Stacy: but its something we gotta do.

Isabella: fine, but when this is over, you will tell me the true reason you are fighting me.

Stacy: if you win that is.

Isabella: en garde!

(Isabella went running to Stacy and raised her sword in the air and Stacy blocked it,starting their swordfight)


	12. Platracolion and The Dark Castle

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Castle of the Princess, Prison "4:50 PM"

(in the Prison,Phineas and Baljeet were fighting with the Platracolion,Phineas was attacking while Baljeet was casting magic)

Phineas: Baljeet, do you know how to defeat this thing?

Baljeet: i think you meant "get it on our side"!

Phineas: what are you talking about?

(Phineas keept on attacking,but it was futile as the Platracolion's skin was swordproof)

Phineas: darn it, its swordproof!

Baljeet: Phineas, we dont need to defeat this, we must get this monster on our side, remember its under mind control!

Phineas: ah yes, now i remember.

Platracolion: (loud roar)

Phineas: whoa!

(the Platracolion attacked using its platypus tail,but Phineas evaded it easily)

Phineas: what should we do?

Baljeet: well, Fire!

(Baljeet casted fire on the Platracolion,wich did nothing)

Baljeet: darn it!

Phineas: use fire?

Baljeet: no, paralize it and then use my spell to free him from the mind control!, Freeze!

(Baljeet casted freeze on the Platracolion,wich freezed it in place)

Phineas: awesome.

Baljeet: now to free it.

(Baljeet tried to cast the spell,but before he could launch it to the Platracolion,the Platracolion broke free)

Baljeet: _impossible!_

(Baljeet went backwards just before the Platracolion attacked)

Phineas: well, that didnt work.

Baljeet(sarcastic): no, are you serious?

(the Platracolion turned and used its tail to cause an crack that went to Phineas and Baljeet,who evaded it)

Phineas: what else can we do?

Baljeet: well, i have a rope, will that work?

(Baljeet gave Phineas the rope he had)

Phineas: hmmm...i think i know what i can do with this, distract the Platracolion!

Baljeet: easier said then done!

(Baljeet went to the front of the Platracolion and distracted it)

Baljeet: hey, Platracolion!, umm...what can i say, you are a weakling compared to me!

(the Platracolion,obviously,went angry and did a giant long roar to Baljeet)

Baljeet: anytime you want Phineas!

(Phineas jumped to the back of the Platracolion and put the rope trought its snout and started to ride it like a bull)

Phineas: yeeeehaa!

Baljeet: geez, i never tohught he could do that.

(Phineas drived the Platracolion to a wall,where it crashed,went unconscious and discovered a secret cell)

Phineas: now, Baljeet!

Baljeet: allright!

(Baljeet went to the Paltracolion and casted the "release" spell on it,wich freed it from the mind control)

Paltracolion: (lion roar)

Baljeet: well, that ought to do it.

Phineas: look!

(Phineas and Baljeet went to the secret prison cell that was discovered,where Stacy's mother was in)

Stacy's mother: hi.

Phineas: hi miss, how did you got there?

Stacy's mother: they are using me to make my daughter do all the terrible things she does.

Phineas&Baljeet: the Princess!

Stacy's mother: yes.

Phineas: well, we will get you out of there!...now, how do we get here out of there?

(the Platracolion went rushing to the prison cell and when it collided,it destroyed the door,setting Stacy's mother free)

Phineas: thanks Paltracolion!

Paltracolion: ctrtrtrtrtr.

Baljeet: now, where do we go?

Phineas: i think Isabella went upstairs early on...

Baljeet&Phineas: (gasp) Isabella!

(Phineas,Baljeet,Stacy's mother and the Paltracolion left the Prison and went to the door in front of the Throne room)

Castle of the Princess, near the Throne room "5:00 PM"

(near the Throne room,Phineas and co saw Vivian standing outside the destroyed door of the Throne room)

Phineas: Vivian?

Vivian: guys!

Baljeet: whats going on?

Vivian: Isabella is fighting some Japanese teen girl.

Stacy's Mother: Stacy!

(Stacy's mother went inside and saw both Isabella and Stacy fighting,with Isabella winning)

Isabella: get out of my way!

Stacy: i cant, not until my mother is safe!

Stacy's Mother: Stacy, stop fighting!

(both Stacy and Isabella stopped fighting when they heard that)

Isabella: huh?

Stacy: ...mom?!

(Stacy went running to her mother and gived her a hug)

Stacy: i thought you, i thought you-!

Stacy's Mother: those two kids freed me from the cell, honey.

(Stacy's mother pointed at Phineas and Baljeet)

Stacy: you did so?

Phineas: yes, yes we did.

(Stacy went to Phineas and gived him a hug and then Baljeet joined the hug)

Stacy: thank you for freeing my mother.

Isabella: so that was your only reason to fight me?

Stacy: yeah, but i no longer have any reason to fight or follow the Princess anymore.

(suddenly,the Princess on a Platracolion arrived at the scene)

the Princess: aaaa, what a beautiful scene...

Everyone: **Princess!**

the Princess: live and in person, mere peasents.

Isabella: stop bugging us already, you are outnumbered.

the Princess: hahaha!, who says im gonna fight?

(the Princess took out a black sphere of dark magic from her pocket, it was a plot hole)

Stacy: the plot hole!

the Princess: _exactly!_

(the Princess used the plot hole to summon an sky jet,wich grabbed the bird cage the Queen was in)

the Princess: if you excuse, i have to go to my lair and play with my prize: the Queen!

(after that,the Princess escaped in her Platracolion)

Phineas: not if we can do something about it.

(Phineas,Baljeet and Isabella got in their Platracolion back and went flying to catch the Princess Platracolion)

Stacy: good luck!

Phineas: thank you!

(in the chase)

Isabella: give up, Princess!

the Princess: huh(turns around and evades fireball)?

Baljeet: we have an Platracolion in our side!

the Princess: yes, but i have a plot hole and a machine with weapons _that have not been invented yet!_

Phineas: heh, she has a point.

Isabella: yeah, but we will defeat her anyway!

Baljeet: yeah, it will only take a minute or two.

(half hour later)

Baljeet: how come her Platracolion has not falled yet?!

Phineas: for that matter, how long do we have to fly?

the Princess: not for too long, my enemy.

(the Princess used the plot hole to make a tracking bazooka out of thin air)

Isabella: uh-oh.

the Princess: _**SAY, GOOD-BYE!**_

(the Princess launched the bazooka,wich hit the Platracolion where Phineas and co were in)

Phineas and co: aaaah!

the Princess: see ya in the real climax, heroes of the legend, hahaha!

(Phineas and co falled face first just at the entrance of an dark castle)

Phineas: whats that?

Isabella: our final dungeon, thats what it is.

Baljeet: so, its time, after we enter, there is no coming back.

Phineas: we will end the Princess tyranny once and for all.

(the Platracolion tried to follow them,but Phineas stopped him)

Phineas: no buddy, you are free, you are no longer in control of someone else, fly away to your freedom.

Platracolion: ...

Phineas: thanks for helping us in this short time.

(the Platracolion left flying to the woods,leaving Phineas and co in the dark castle)

Phineas: well, lets go inside.

(Phineas and co went trought the gate,wich closed inmediatly)


	13. The Dark Castle

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Dark Castle, Inside "5:37 PM"

(inside the dark castle,Phineas and company looked around)

Phineas: well, we are inside, what should we do next?

Baljeet: i dont know, but i get the feeling its a bit too easy.

Isabella: look, a mirror.

(Phineas and company went walking to an conveniently placed mirror in the middle of the castle's first floor)

Baljeet: Isabella, i know a girl has to be beautiful, but this is not time for make up.

Isabella: who says anything about a make up? im just curious about why is a mirror here.

Phineas: well, for whatever reason, something is fishy about this.

(Baljeet walked to the front of the mirror,wich showed him but with red eyes)

Baljeet: what the?

(Baljeet walked away as a shadow version of himself appeared out of the mirror)

Baljeet: is that something good?

Shadow Baljeet: fire!

(Shadow Baljeet launched the fire spell at the trio,who evaded it easily)

Isabella: i think thats your answer.

Shadow Baljeet: Fire Storm!

(Shadow Baljeet raised his staff,wich started to shoot thousands of fireballs,wich Phineas and co had trouble dodging)

Isabella: ow!

Phineas: hot!

Baljeet: i dont feel anything.

Phineas: what is that(dodges fireball)thing?!

Isabella: i think(dodges fireball)its an(dodges fireball)shadow-ouch!

Phineas: whats an shadow(dodges fireball)?

Baljeet: (Ignoring all the fireballs that are being trown at him)its the shadow of someone given life.

Phineas: and how do(dodges fireball)we defeat it?

Isabella: i know(dodges fireball)what to do!

(Isabella took out her swords and,slashing all the fireballs that were trown at here,slashed the shadow in two)

Phineas: good going Isabella!

Baljeet: ummm.

(Shadow Baljeet reformed and turned around to Isabella)

Isabella: Nisht getrofen?!

(Shadow Baljeet used its Staff to attack Isabella,but she quickly guarded from it using her sword)

Baljeet: a shadow cant be permanently destroyed!

Isabella: and you wait until now to tell me!?

Baljeet: Freeze!

(Baljeet casted the Freeze spell on his Shadow self,Freezing Shadow Baljeet in the process)

Baljeet: quickly Isabella destroy the mirror!

Isabella: ok!

(Isabella went to the Mirror and punched it,breaking it in a thousand pieces and Shadow Baljeet dissapeared)

Isabella: where did that shadow go?

Baljeet: it dissapeared, the mirror is connected with the shadow so, no mirror no shadow.

Phineas: aa but i felt like it was sort of anti-climatic dont you?

Baljeet: thats because the mirrors and shadows are here to stop us for a moment, they are only a distraction.

Phineas: then lets go and ignore them as fast as we can!

(Phineas and co went trought the stairs and ended in another room with another mirror)

Phineas: another mirror?

Baljeet: who will it be this time?

(a Shadow Isabella appeared out of the mirror)

Phineas&Baljeet: Isabella!?

Isabella: meh i could have looked worse.

(the Shadow Isabella went running and tried to slash Isabella in two,but Isabella counterattacked with her sword)

Isabella: Phineas.

Phineas: yes?

Isabella: destroy the mirror.

Phineas: allright im on it.

(Phineas went to the mirror and punched it,giving the same result as Shadow Baljeet)

Phineas: ok, this is anything but entertaining.

Baljeet: lets go.

(the team went trought some more stairs and arrived at another room with another mirror)

Phineas: you know what? im just gonna walk to the mirror and destroy it immedieatly, im annoyed at this stuff.

(Phineas went to the mirror and punched it,but it didnt broke in pieces)

Phineas: wait(keeps punching)..._its not working!_

(suddenly,evil laughs were heard everywhere,it was the Princess who was laughing)

Phineas: _Princess!_

the Princess: yes, yes i am its indeed a pleasure to be recognized by the kid who will soon be fighting forever.

Isabella: what do you mean by that?

the Princess: well, since the mirror cant break to pieces due to my spell the shadow will never leave once it gets

out of the mirror in other words, once it leaves the mirror it will never reutrn and you will fight it forever!

Baljeet: you little-!

Phineas: lets flee, we still have time before the shadow appears!

(Phineas,Baljeet and Isabella went running trought the stairs as they passed some mirrors where Shadow versions of the

characters Phineas meet in his journey appeared out of them,they continued until they founded themselves trapped in a

dead-end without any stairs)

Phineas: darn it a dead-end!

(Phineas and company heard the Shadows coming closer)

Baljeet: they are coming!

Isabella: and we are in a dead-end...

Phineas: well...this can only mean one thing

Isabella: no!

Baljeet: you are not saying-!

Phineas: yes...we are doomed.

(meanwhile,at the top of the Dark Castle,the Princess was looking trought her other crystal ball Phineas and Company)

the Princess: yes lose your hope, cry your sorrow, _give up already!_

Phineas: well guys, before we perish, how about a group hug?

Isabella&Baljeet: why?

the Princess: yeah why?

Phineas: well, i wanna wait the inevitable with the two closest friends i have, you two.

Baljeet: closest friends?

Isabella: we have only met some hours ago.

Phineas: yeah but, (sigh) i dont know how far i would have gotten without you two.

Baljeet: how?

Phineas: Baljeet, your magic is amazing, you saved me from that warthog when i was defenseless in the Forest of Fairies.

Baljeet: yeah but-

Phineas: and you helped me defeat the Troll, Platracolion and Isabella, your magic was really usefull for me and i thank

you for all those times.

Baljeet: geez, thanks Phineas.

Isabella: but why would i be one of your closest friends too? i only caused you trouble.

Phineas: yes, but i forgave you, what you did was what the Princess ordered you to do not your own will and after i knew

a bit more about you i knew we were kind of, if only minorly similar on some things.

Isabella: like what?

Phineas: i also lost a parent...my father.

Isabella: im sorry for you but-

Phineas: and while you may hate me if i say this, i wanted to protect you from all harm.

Isabella: you think i couldnt protect myself?

Phineas: no, but i dont wanna lose you and if i do, i wanna be with you in our last moments.

Isabella: ...

Phineas: plus, i could see all the potential you had but never got to use it, you could have been great on

whatever you wanted, but the Princess merely used you all this time, never knowing of you abilities.

Isabella: i dont remember anything about that.

Phineas: but i know just by looking at your eyes, the true you is a woman of courage and bravery, who would stop never

stop in pursuing her dreams, wichever you had.

Isabella: ...Phineas...

the Princess: (sniff)that was something beautiful(sniff).

Phineas: come here.

(Isabella,Phineas and Baljeet engaged in a group hug)

Phineas: dying with my closest friends, i couldnt have asked for anything else.

Isabella&Baljeet: nor me.

(they immediatly got startled when they heard and saw Shadow Ginger,Shadow Milly,Shadow Katie,Shadow Holly,Shadow Adyson,

Shadow Gretchen,Shadow Buford the Troll,Shadow Sushi the Kraken,Shadow Orange Knight,Shadow Blue Knight,Shadow Black Knight,

Shadow Green Knight,Shadow Stacy,Shadow Platracolion and a never-seen-before Shadow Yellow Knight approaching them)

Phineas: well i guess this is the end, it was honor, goodbye guys.

Isabella&Baljeet: goodbye Phineas!

the Princess: _**GOODBYE HEROES OF THE LEHEHEHEGEEEEEND**_(cries heavily)...wait a minute, am i crying for the people that are

supposed to defeat me?...weird, lets try this again.

(everything rewinded backwards until the part of Pineas and friends goodbye)

Phineas: well i guess this is the end, it was a honor, goodbye guys.

Isabella%Baljeet: goodbye Phineas!

the Princess: _yes...__**YES!**_ _goodbye heroes of the legend!_ _**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_yep this is better, the power of the plothole

is awesome no denying.

(her happiness and Phineas and friends despair was interrupted when they heard a crahs sound)

Phineas: what was that noise?

the Princess: what was that noise?

(Phineas and friends turned around to see everyone and the Orange and Yellow Knight,who were Django and Irving respectively,

arrived just in time to help them)

Phineas: guys!

Orange Knight Django: whats up?

Buford: we came as soon as we saw this big pointy thing.

Adyson: its a castle Buford.

Buford: heh, i dont care, i just wanna kick some Shadow butt!

Green Knight Albert: to believe the Princess made these pathetic copies of ourselves?

Baljeet: i doubt you hsould be so confident.

Green Knight Albert: why? we can defeat them in a moment.

Phineas: they are connected to unbreakable mirrors and will stay here until the mirrors are destroyed, wich cant be done.

Green Knight Albert: thanks for ruining my mood, Dorito boy.

Stacy: just go and defeat the Princess.

Phineas: fine, thanks for your help!

Blue Knight Jenny: go.

(the Platracolion launched an earthquake that opened a new set of stairs)

Phineas: thanks Platracolion!

Platracolion: (lion roar)

(Phineas,Baljeet and Isabella went trought the stairs as everybody else were fighting their Shadow selves)

Isabella: ok, this are the last stairs.

Phineas: how long will they be?

Baljeet: in an ancient book, it was said that at the very dead-end of the Dark Castle, the stairs of implausible annoyance

were hiding somewhere.

Isabella: why are they called that?

Baljeet: because sometimes it seems like they go on and on without a stop.

Phineas: well, we cant give up now, lets keep going!

Isabella&Baljeet: ok!

(Phineas,Isabella and Baljeet keept going trought the stairs of implausible annoyance to the last destination:the top of the

Dark Castle)


	14. The Final Battle

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Dark Castle, Top "6:00 PM"

(at the top of the Dark Castle,the Princess was waiting in her throne for Phineas,Baljeet and Isabella)

the Princess: hehehe, soon they will arrive soon enough.

(the Queen,still in the bird cage,regained consciousness)

Queen Linda: w-what happened?

the Princess: well, i captured you, the heroes got trought this castle and the final battle is about to begin.

Queen Linda: ...thats it?

the Princess: hey saying all the stuff that happened would take all day!

Queen Linda: you wont get away with this!

the Princess: ha, what makes you think they will defeat me?

Queen Linda: the legend says it all...Candace.

(the shadows that obscured the Princess appearence left,revealing she was indeed Candace)

Princess Candace: oh come on mother, you know i have a secret weapon...and its _not_ a banana.

Queen Linda: you wouldnt use the plot hole so cheapily arent you?

Princess Candace: well...i'll admit it makes things easier, but i'll save it for the right time.

Queen Linda: you will never win, even with the Plot Hole, the legend-

Princess Candace: Bust the Legend, im the Princess!

(Princess Candace and the Queen heard some people approaching)

Queen Linda: those must be the heroes of the legend!

Princess Candace: finally, i can finally destroy them for good.

Queen Linda: don't think so!

(Phineas,Baljeet and Isabella arrived...sweating and panting heavily)

Phineas: (panting)Princess!

Princess Candace: yeah, thinking about it, maybe i made the stairs too long.

Baljeet: (panting)the Princess(panting)who is she?

Isabella: Candace(panting)from the royal(panting)Family of Dan-village.

Phineas: (panting)can someone give me a glass of water?

(Candace took out two bottles of water,one normal,one with gas)

Candace: with gas or normal?

(before Phineas could reach them,Candace threw both bottles away)

Princess Candace: with _nothing!_

Phineas: (gasp)! _you really are the most despicable princess i have ever seen! _

Princess Candace: im the only princess you have ever seen.

Phineas: wich gives me more reason!

(Phineas took out the sword of truth as Candace also took out her sword)

Princess Candace: i have been waiting for this moment my entire life.

Phineas: i never thought i would have to fight you Candace, but it's somethign that has to be done.

Princess Candace: hmhmhm.

(Isabella took out her sword and Baljeet took a battle position)

Princess Candace: nuh-uh, i have something special for you two.

(Candace snapped her fingers and two figures arrived from the sky,they were two Jeremy's)

Phineas: _what the-?!_

Queen Linda: _two_ Jeremy's?!

Princess Candace: yep, one is real and one is a clone, guess wich it is?

Baljeet: umm-

Princess Candace: time's over, attack!

(the two Jeremy's attacked Isabella and Baljeet)

Phineas: guys!

(Candace dashed to Phineas and swinged her sword to him,wich Phineas blocked and counterattacked pushing her away,she then

summoned a lot of sword and threw them to the sky,wich made an rain of swords go to Phineas,who was capable to avoid all of

them,while the Princess went running to him and slashed a little bit of his armor)

Phineas: i didn't knew an armor could be cut!

Princess Candace: it can't, the royal sword is simply that powerfull!

Phineas: really?, i wonder why i don't have one.

Queen Linda: the Sword of Truth is your royal sword!

Phineas: it...is?

(Candace went slashing forward to Phineas,who evaded all the way)

Phineas: lets see how good the sword of truth can cut!

(Phineas blocked and then swinged trice at the Princess dress,revealing her stomach)

Princess Candace: my dress!

Phineas: man, this thing can cut!

(Isabella,who was fighting with one of the two Jeremy's,saw Phineas with a part pf his armor ripped off)

Isabella: what happened to a part of his armor?

Jeremy: raaah!

Isabella: ah yeah, the Jeremy!

(Isabella continued to fight as Phineas had his own problems with the Princess)

Phineas: Candace, what is your reason to do all of this?

Princess Candace: _reason? __**REASON?**__...hehe...hehehe..._

(the Princess started to laugh insanely as isabella,Baljeet,the two Jeremy's and even the Queen were paralyzed)

Princess Candace: _hahaha-hahahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ _AAAAAAHAHAHAH__**AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**_

Isabella: h...holy Chihuahua.

Baljeet: that girl is insane.

Princess Candace: do you think i need a reason to have so much fun?

Phineas: ...no...it can't be...you couldn't have-!

Princess Candace: done all of that for fun and with no reason nor remorse for my actions?...hmhmhm, you clearly don't know

me.

Phineas: ...

Isabella: P-Phineas.

Phineas: _thousands of people perished..._

(Phineas started to hold his sword stronger as an red aura started to form in him)

Baljeet: that can't be good.

Phineas: _Isabella and her mother were the only survivors..._

(the aura finally formed and the ground started to shake)

Queen Linda: he is building his rage!

Princess Candace: "he is building his rage!", shut up _old hag!_, what is he gonna do? turn super saiyan?.

(Phineas holded his sword right in front of the Princess Candace)

Phineas: _and you did the genocide...__**just for fun?!**_

Isabella: P-Phineas!

(Phineas rage finally builded up and rocks started to levitate)

Phineas: _**I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIIIIIISSS!**_

Princess Candace: huh?

(Phineas red aura suddenly turned golden and his normal armor started to change color)

Princess Candace: n-no...it can't be!

(everybody was amazed sa they watched Phineas turn into an legendary knight,the Golden Knight)

Princess Candace: it's not possible!

Queen Linda: _the Golden Knight!_

Isabella: the Knight of justice.

Baljeet: but, if he can transform in the Golden Knight...

Princess Candace: he...he is the Prince?!...no...nonono, that can't be possible! _this should not be possible!_

(Phineas armor turned into gold as he felt incredible power)

Golden Knight Phineas: ...this power...it's amazing...

(Isabella pushed the Jeremy he was fighting far away)

Isabella: Phineas, we believe in you!

Baljeet: we'll take care of the Jeremy's, you take care of the Princess!

Golden Knight Phineas: ...i understand...thanks for advicing me...be careful.

(Phineas looked at Princess Candace, who was in an terrified/annoyed state)

Golden Knight Phineas: Candace!

Princess Candace: (groan)!

Golden Knight Phineas: i will never forgive you for the atrocities you have commited in these years!

Princess Candace: (gulp)!

Golden Knight Phineas: so, in this day...

(Phineas,using his inhuman speed,went running to the Princess)

Golden Knight Phineas: i shall end your plans _once and for all!_

(Phineas jumped and swinged his sword at the Princess,but sadly,Candace blocked it in time)

Princess Candace: just because you are the Golden Knight doenst mean you can win so easily!

(Candace dress turned into an gray armor and she pushed Phineas,but didnt got very far)

Gray Knight Candace: my reign will be born and not even you will stop it!

Golden Knight Phineas: ...why are you so naive?

Grey Knight Candace: _what?!_

Golden Knight Phineas: you know you can't win this fight, yet you still insist on fighting...

Grey Knight Candace: (groan) **shut up!**

(Candace went running to Phineas,but before she could swing her sword,Phineas counterattacked inhumanly fast,doing an slash

barage on the Princess,who was completely unable to defend due to the inhuman speed of the attacks,Phineas then did an

uppercut,sending Candace to the sky and then,he jumped,did another barrage,effectively nearly destroying her armor and

finally,punching her in the face to the ground,where a huge crater appeared where she landed)

Isabella: woohoo!

Baljeet: you did it Phineas!

(Isabella noticed that the Jeremy she was fighting suddenly stopped)

Isabella: huh? why did he stopped?

Baljeet: i think you should look at where the Princess fell in.

Isabella: huh?

(Isabella turned to see the Princess...semi-naked,except for a few clothes that hided her chest and...down area)

Isabella: oh, now i can see why.

Jeremy: so sexy...

(Phineas returned to the ground and saw Candace in the crater)

Golden Knight Phineas: i think i over did it a little.

(Isabella walked to Phineas)

Isabella: that was awesome Phineas.

Golden Knight Phineas: thanks, you werent too bad either.

Isabella: what are you talking about?

Golden Knight Phineas: you fighted the Jeremy well.

Isabella: geez, thanks Phineas.

Baljeet: umm, guys?

Isabella: yes?

Baljeet: is that something good or bad?

(Isabella and Phineas looked at where Baljeet pointed and saw Candace,standing up and having an shadow aura around her)

Princess Candace: hehehe...hehehe...

Isabella: uh-oh.

Golden Knight Phineas: that can't be good.

(the ground started to shake as Candace was being surrounded by shadows)

Baljeet: _what is happening?!_

Queen Linda: ...the Shadow Knight.

(the shadows consumed Candace and when they left,she had an purplish black spiked armor)

Shadow Knight Candace: hehehe...did you really thought i would be that easy to defeat?

Golden Knight Phineas: ...

Shadow Knight Candace: you won't win so easily...let alone survive.

Golden Knight Phineas: you are wrong, i will survive and stop you form turning Dan-village into a kingdom!

Shadow Knight Candace: _haaaa__**HAHAHAHAHA!**_...really? you and who else?

(Candace snapped her fingers and shadows started to consume the two Jeremys,turning them into Shadow Knights as well,who then

went running to Phineas and were about to slash Phineas)

Isabella: Phineas _look out!_

(Isabella blocked the two attacks and pushed the Shadow Knights far from Phineas)

Baljeet: take care of Candace, we'll take care of these two.

Golden Knight Phineas: understood.

(Isabella and Baljeet went running to the two Jeremy's as Phineas started to talk to Candace)

Golden Knight Phineas: Candace...

Shadow Knight Candace: hehehe, Phineas...

Golden Knight Phineas: to believe we would have to fight...

Shadow Knight Candace: yes...magnificent isn't it?

Golden Knight Phineas: what do you mean by magnificent?

Shadow Knight Candace: i mean, the two of us, two sides of a coin, one popular, one poor, one loved, one hated...how does it

feel?

Golden Knight Phineas: how does what feel?

Shadow Knight Candace: how does it feel to have lived the life of a king?...the life that anyone would die to obtain?

Golden Knight Phineas: i never lived the life of a king, all that happened was just a coincidence.

Shadow Knight Candace: coincidence, schmoincidence...we will fight anyway.

Golden Knight Phineas: show me what you got!

Shadow Knight Candace: hmhmhm.

(the two Knights clashed and started to fight,Phineas used his inhuman speed to launch an barrage of slashes,but Candace,

also possesing inhuman speed,evaded all of them,pushing him far away,she then jumped to the air,summoned a thousand swords

and threw them at Phineas,who also evaded all of them,Candace did an sneak attack behind him,but he blocked it and the two

keept on swordfighting until they were tired and separated a bit far)

Shadow Knight Candace: you are indeed the legendary Golden Knight.

Golden Knight Phineas: we are equal in power...

Shadow Knight Candace: such a shame...i didnt wanted to use it until later.

Golden Knight Phineas: ...a secret weapon?

(Candace took out the plot hole from her pocket)

Shadow Knight Candace: taaa-daaaah!

Golden Knight Phineas: ...what is that thing?

Shadow Knight Candace: the legendary plot hole and the key to your defeat.

Golden Knight Phineas: ...

Shadow Knight Candace: hehehe, too scared?...because i'll show you why you should be afraid.

(Candace raised the plot hole in the sky and,telepathically,used the powers of the plot hole,she grew a bit taller,got a bit

more muscular,two red wings grew in her back and her feet turned dragon-like along with an arm cannon in her left arm...

she became an Shadow Robo Dragon Knight Princess)

Shadow Robo Dragon Knight Candace: hmhmhm, how do you like me now?

Golden Knight Phineas: ...now too much, but you are not the only one with a plot hole!

(Phineas took out the plot hole he had in his pocket and did the same Candace did,turning himself in a robo dragon Knight

Prince)

Shadow Robo Dragon Knight Candace: hmhmhm...do you think you can defeat me in that form?

Golden Robo Dragon Knight Phineas: let's find out, shall we?

(Candace and Phineas dashed at eachother and slashed,wich ended in an image of the two swordfighting)


	15. back in reality

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Unknow Place "?"

(Phineas woke up,in the middle of nowhere)

Phineas: w...where am i?

(Phineas got up and started to walk aimlessly)

Phineas: hello?...is anybody here?...anyone?

(Phineas got a feeling and turned around...to see nothing)

Phineas: heh, must have been my imagination.

(Phineas turned again and continued to walk)

Phineas: i just wonder how i got here...

Voice: _Phiiineeeaaas..._

(Phineas turned to see...nothing again)

Phineas: weird, i thought i heard someone say my name.

Voice: _Phiineeaas...where are yooouuu?_

Phineas: (gulp)...is anybody there?

Voice: where...are yoouu?

Phineas: im Phineas, who are you?

Voice: _whyyy are yoouuu __**heeereee?**_

Phineas: i...i don't know...

Voice: _...leeeaveee..._

Phineas: w-what?

Voice: _leeavee...beefooree...yoouu __**diiee...**_

Phineas: huh?

(two big,creepy eyes opened and looked at Phineas)

Phineas: w...what are you...?

Voice:_ i'm...the one...who will...__**wake you up...**_

(the eyes revealed their true form,a giant human/snake hybrid)

Phineas: oh...if you would excuse me, i think i have to run for my life.

(Phineas started to run away,with the monster giving chase)

Monster: _waakee uuup...__**Phiiineeeaaas!**_

Phineas: stop chasing me!

Monster: _waaakeee __**uuup!**_

Phineas: i'm already awake!

Monster: _WAAAAKEEEE UUUUP! __**PHIIIIIINEEEEAAAASSS!**_

Fletcher's House, Phineas and Ferb Room "10:00 AM"

(in the real world,Candace was trying to make Phineas wake up)

Candace: Phineas, wake up.

Phineas(asleep): no!

Candace: it's time to wake up!

Phineas(asleep): you won't eat me?

Candace: ...what the heck si he talking about?

(Ferb came with an Frying Pan)

Candace: oh, a frying pan, has been a long time since i used one of these, thanks Ferb.

(Candace grabbed the frying pan and Phineas woke up)

Phineas: _**NOOOOOO!**_

(Candace hit Phineas with the frying pan,sending him to the floor)

Phineas: ouch.

Candace: heh, you are finally awake?

Phineas: yes, why did you hit me with an frying pan?

Candace: 'case i was worried, you have been sleeping the entire summer.

Phineas: _I DID?!_

Candace: nah, it has been two hours.

Phineas: phew, well, i better get dressed and go eat breakfast.

(Phineas got dressed and went downstairs)

Fletcher's House, Backyard "10:30 AM"

(Phineas was in the tree,relaxing from the crazy dream he had)

Phineas: i really wonder why i got that dream...thinking about it, i did read the Plot Knight before going to sleep...that

must have been an good book.

(in that moment,Isabella,Baljeet and Buford arrived)

Isabella: hi Phineas.

Phineas: hi guys.

Isabella: where have you been?

Buford: yeah, we came here like, 2 hours ago and you weren't here.

Phneas: sorry guys, i was just having an epic dream!

Buford: what dream?

Baljeet: it wasnt that type of dream, isnt it?

Phineas: nonono, everybody was there, Baljeet was a magician-

Baljeet: wow.

Phineas: Buford was a troll-

Buford: **hey!**

Phineas: and Isabella was a Knight!

Isabella: aw, i wanted to be a princess.

Phineas: the Princess was evil in my dream.

Isabella: on second thought, keep telling us about that dream.

(Isabella,Baljeet and Buford sat in the tree and Phineas told them about the story)

THE END


End file.
